Desperate Enough
by Lookin' For Treble
Summary: Maybe he didn't need to be alone. Maybe he could be with his best friend again, but that would mean putting her in more danger. Sure, she was strong in society's eyes, but to where he was bringing her, she was vulnerable and wanted. So he promised, then and there, under the stars. He promised he would be the one to protect her. The only one./ Ally wants a twist in life- desperately
1. Prologue

**Hi! So, this is my new story. I was kind of skeptical of uploading it, but my one friends has been reading it and kept telling me that I should publish it. So I did! This is the prologue, so it is a little short. **

**But anyway, here is Desperate Enough!**

**Summary:**

**She couldn't change anything; no. Her life would never be the same. It was going down a very predictable path, yet she wanted so badly for everything to change. And so, she was pushed, stumbled, and fell into something deadly and vile, something that wasn't hers to begin with, because life is a ruthless game that forces one to accept everything. Hate. Torture. Reality. And the worst; love. But like every game, there is a twist that leads to an inevitable defeat; an unexpected defeat, because no one pays attention to the minor details. A defeat no one can escape. Unless you're desperate enough.| They were childhood friends, but when Austin returns after vanishing for eleven years, he brings Ally on an adventure to save her from his dangerous past, but it's what she does that can change both their lives.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Throughout the world there are multiple ranges of humanity. There are those who live the extravagant lifestyle, who squander for a rush of adrenaline to pump their veins to death. There are those who seek low expectations, and prowl the streets for a mere vagabond experience. Some raid for answers as if they were so oblivious as a Cosette, or yearn for a freedom and fulfilment of soul as a Pippin.

The girl across the street was none of those.

Her story was free from set stone, owned by none. She did not even own her story, and she never reached to capture it within her palm. Until that unmistakable blond charm reached her doorstep.

I will not peruse my story- I will tell you nothing about me. This is about a girl who grew beneath my feet and who fell into an exquisite trance of love. A trance no one could wake her from.

For her, the days were young and long, and she yearned for her best friend as a child. Every morning she would hobble outside to brisk morning air, sneaking secretively to the edge of her porch where she would wait. The little spiky-haired blond toddler would soon come, and they would creep to the little pond over my side of the cul-de-sac. They always linked arms and fingers as they passed my driveway, past my backyard, and to the pond beyond. They would often play by the brink of the water or lay in the mossy green grass, sending little pickle treats to the baby goose whenever they brought a picnic.

It was then such their little routine until they reached schooling, where they would meet on the far side of the pond every morning sat sunrise, and every afternoon until dawn. She would help him with homework, and he would help her skip stones over the Crystal water, shadowing a mirror of sunlight.

On the last day, it had been a rainy Sunday image in their Crystal foreshadowing mirror. They splashed through the mud in pure joy, radiating over our town of Miami. The two split for supper, when it had begun to rain ever harder.

When they joined once again, the rain was a downpour over the water, sending bullets ricocheting through it. The boy had been waiting under the small canopy they had set up and the tiny brunette raced up to him, tears welling up in her eyes as she slammed her body into his. He stumbled out into the rain, automatically wrapping his arms around her for reassurance. The rain wet both of them, but her tears were the only to soak his shirt.

He just held onto her as sobs wracked her fragile seven-year-old body, and listened to her stabbing explanation. She fell asleep in his embrace that night as the rain receded. After hours of comfortable silence, he regretfully pulled her home. She disappeared into her dreams, and he stared longingly at her window for a minute before he tore himself away, and left.

The following morning she waited at their spot, but he never showed. She came back after school, and yet there was no sign of the little blond boy. Days passed, and any sign of the little boy vanished from the pond. Still, the anxious girl came and waited. He didn't come during the weekend, or for weeks. The girl became lonely, missing the days she had to explain math problems to him, and he either helped her skip rocks or pulled her into the sun-heated water. More weeks passed, tailed by months, and eventually years without a sign of her best friend, and she was growing ever more stressed. She knew she was over thinking it, that this was just a setback in a game.

Yet, never in her life had Ally Dawson felt so bare. Because this was no ordinary game. It was the game of life. And this is the story of how she played that game.

* * *

**So that was the prologue of Desperate Enough! Again, sorry it was so short, but I wrote it like that about a year ago and I couldn't find anything to add... so I got this. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say, for my first fanfiction, so don't forget to review or PM me if you have any tips or comments!**


	2. Ch1 We Somehow Find, You and I- Collide

**A/N: I'm back!**

**I looked through the prologue, and I realized that I had forgotten a few things in my Author's note. I did say there was a full summary inside, but my first time publishing this I had forgotten to put one. And when I went to copy and paste it, half the summary deleted so I could only recover some of the beginning and end, and had to rewrite the middle, so it's not as good as it used to be.**

**If you read about the first or second paragraph of the prologue, I say something about a Cosette and a Pippin. Now, if you are not that big on Broadway, this probably confused you a bit. Cosette is most likely more known than Pippin, because about two or three Christmases ago the movie Les Misèrables came out; a shortened version of the Broadway and a SUPER shortened version of the book (it's sooooooon looooonnnggg. Written in the 1800s and half of it is in French, which I do not speak very well.) So Cosette is the daughter of the main character, and is a bit curious of what her father is hiding from her about his past.**

**Pippin, on the other hand, is another Broadway that I love- literally called Pippin. Basically, Pippin was a prince who wanted to find his place in life. He is lead by a "player" to try different lifestyles after running away from home. Warrior, king (after killing his father), a bachelor, a family man... and others. So he searches for what he is meant to do, keeping in mind that he thinks of himself as 'extraordinary'. If you haven't, you should watch the new cast with Matthew James Thomas- they're awesome; all singers, acrobats, and really good at pretending to chop someone's head off (the head fell off the body and rolled! How do that do that? Seriously, tell me if you know. I am dying to know.)**

**Annnnnnnyyyyywaaaayyyy, I also forgot the disclaimer, so I'll do it here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Austin and Ally, Les Misèrables, Pippin, Collide by Howie Day, Oakley, Slim Goodbody, Jeep, and anything else you may recognize in my dreams. Dream big, kids.**

**Song for this chapter: Collide by Howie Day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- We Somehow Find, You and I- Collide**

Through her puffy eyes, Ally could see the rising sun in the distance. How she yearned to be the sun, casting a warm glow over the Earth instead of tramping precious moments in her life as a damsel in distress. The lush green grass beneath her jeans was soaked with morning dew, but she could care less as she watched her favorite goose approach her, honking a pleasurable greeting.

"Well hello, Pickles," she cooed. Her hands found their way around the bird's body as she lifted him onto her lap. "I'm glad to see you this morning."

In response, Pickles honked again and nestled his beak into her hand for a pickle. Ally slipped a small chuckle as he searched her hands for any sign of the brined cucumber.

She pulled him closer in a light embrace before pulling away. He honked a protest, but settled down anyway. Ally gazed down at the goose adoringly. "You're just like him," she whispered glumly. Slowly, she bent down to his height and pecked his small head. Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, she stood and dusted her denim leggings off. She straightened her crumpled black and bold pink 'Sucker for Love' sweatshirt, checking for her lucky neon green guitar pick necklace before setting off to school.

The first day of school was always a fresh start for students. A chance for a new image, a new perspective for yourself and other peers. Every year was the same for Ally Dawson, though. It was always awkward, having close to no friends. The reason? Trish de la Rosa. She didn't repel friends from Ally, she was Ally's only friend.

Ally was what the caste system would call an untouchable. She was avoided, trampled over, and had her fair share of manipulation. And that was all just the year before she met Trish.

This year obviously wouldn't be much different, and she was losing hope of the feel of patience. She had forgotten the feeling of pure happiness she had with that special kid. Trish was great, but she was more of a bittersweet girl. After not seeing that special someone for almost eleven years, she had begun to give up on him.

Ally's eyes scanned the ground as the pavement became gravel beneath her feet. A sharp B-flat honk pulled her to the schoolyard's crabby grass. As the jeep swiveled past, she could swear she spotted that familiar patch of blonde hair. She hastily shook it off as déjà vu and continued down Marino High's yard to the Outback Commons where her locker was located, still damp from the nightly moisture.

She's had the same locker for the past three years, and it was growing annoying to have such a scrappy locker. After jiggling the lock multiple times, she backed into the opposite wall and took her foot to the door. It quickly jammed open on its squeaky metal hinges. Reaching inside, she pulled out her books for her first two periods and stuffed them in her bag. Just as she turned to shut the rickety piece of scrap, two warm hands clamped over her eyes. Being the defensive person she is, Ally closed her eyes and tensed her muscles.

"Oh relax, Ally. It's just me, don't need to get all defensive." Ally sighed with relief as she turned to the short Latina.

"You're the one that should know I have to protect myself. Who else will do it?" Ally stated bitterly as she began her trek to Homeroom.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot," Trish admitted, adjusting her arms, ashamed. "But hey! Did you hear about the new kid? Cassidy says he's hot, but I honestly don't think so. I mean, he's alright. I don't really have a thing for blondes..." Ally tuned out the rest of her ramble from there, only interested in that key word.

"Hey, Trish, did you say blonde?" She suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway-"

"What else does he look like? Is he tall, short, have blue eyes?"

Trish quirked an eyebrow at her friend's sudden spike of interest. "Why, do you have a thing for blondes?"

"Oh, god no," Ally gasped out. "I just want to know if he's the same guy who almost hit me this morning."

Trish stopped dead in her tracks. "With his car..." The taller brunette continued.

The Latina quickly caught up to her with a small, "oh."

At MHS, reckless driving was a bit more common than physical contact. Smashing windows, keying doors, picking locks, and slashing vintage leather seats were all the norm when it came to revenge.

"So... the new kid?" Ally asked, pulling back on topic.

"Oh yeah, let's see. He's tall, got a Cali tan... pretty muscular. Green or hazel eyes I think?" Trish struggled to recall the vague image she had of the kid.

Ally felt her heart plummet at his description. Her best friend could develop a bit tan and eleven years could give him more than enough time to buff up. But she would never forget those deep russet eyes. The ones that grew big when she accidentally fell in the pond, or lit up at the sound of her voice. The ones that were always searching for pancakes and his guitar. The ones that she had grown much too accustomed to at such a young age. If anything, one of her favorite qualities about her best friend was his deep russet eyes. Call her pathetic, but it was true.

"Ally!" Trish's loud shriek cut Ally out of her trance, but it was too late. Ally whipped her head around, and collided with something resembling a rock. She turned to the hooded senior before her, seeing the full height of the guy.

"Sorry," he mumbled and swept away before she could see behind his dark Oakley's. Ally simply rolled her eyes as Trish stared at her, mouth gaping open.

"Ally! Do you know who that is?" Trish whisper-yelled after the student's retreating figure.

Ally flinched at her friend's sudden outburst. "Um, no why?"

"That's the new kid!"

"So?"

"So, he's like, the school's biggest mystery! No one knows where he's from, or even his name. That's crazy you got him to talk." Trish sighed contentedly. "Sometimes I love your clumsiness."

Ally scoffed. "Well thanks. It really helps my already gigantic ego." She smiled at the end, seeing her short friend giggle. They soon parted ways for Homeroom, Trish shouting her goodbyes to her giggling friend down the hall.

* * *

A giggle escaped the tiny brunette's lips as the old film, "Slim Goodbody" played, explaining the purpose of lop-sided images transmitted through separate parts of the eye. Her happiness was cut short by the sudden drop of audio on the smart-board and the shuffling of feet as her lunch bell rang, which cut her third period AP Biology class in half. Someone popped her desk with their foot, reminding her of the dreaded meal ahead of her. Her smile dropped to a scowl as she packed her bag and slid her reluctant feet toward the cafeteria.

Ally plopped her turquoise tray across her best friend at their deserted table. "So, what's up?"

Trish only glanced up from her phone for a short second before answering, "the new kid."

Ally rolled her eyes. Could this kid get any more annoying? "No, I mean he's literally walking behind you," the tiny girl said with a shrug.

Behind Ally, the kid had his fists jammed into his hoodie's pockets, hood down and messy blonde hair scattered. A tiny jingle sounded from the chain attached to his dark jeans. His black converses softly came in contact with the polished food-stained floor. Still, his eyes were hidden behind that pair of matted black Oakley's.

The petite brunette frowned. For some reason, she felt the need to take away those shades, to see the color of this mysterious stranger's irises. Even if they were bright blue or green or hazel, she still needed to know.

Instead, a fidgety middle-schooler that had decided to shadow the first day of school for a sophomore was unnecessarily shouldered away from their guide and into the tall blonde. The poor little girl seemed like she could only be in fourth grade, crashing into his back. Her black hair flew everywhere, and her legs - which seemed like the only consolation to her meager height - sprawled over Trish and Ally's table's bench. The tall blonde, apparently a gentleman, swiftly picked her up by the underarms and set her to her feet, dusting off her salsa-covered back and sending her off in the direction of her guide.

In the process, the mysterious boy had dropped his Oakley's, and whirled around to find them. But they weren't there. As he looked up from the ground, Ally found herself unable to avert her eyes from the stranger. But one glance was enough evidence to break that free-relation. This was no déjà vu. Those russet eyes locked with hers, wide with his revelation.

"A-Austin?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I don't know. Kinda iffy if you ask me. But then again, I do know what happens next.**

**So it seems like Austin is... hiding? Why do you think that is?**

**Shout outs: my two guests, cuppicake, and especially glamgirl10**

**If you have any questions, concerns, comments, tips, or suggestions, remember to review or PM me. **

**Bie!**

** . **


	3. Chapter 2- Everything Has Changed

**Sup? Guess who's back? _Back Street's back, alright_! I love saying that.**

**Who listened to the new R5 EP? I actually did as I edited last chapter :). I loved it; my favorite song is "Easy Love"- but the lyrics are complete opposite to another one of my favorite songs by Union J, "Loving You Is Easy". Get it? If you don't, listen to the first line of "Easy Love". And the the very beginning of the song "Things Are Looking Up", right before the singing starts (I think) sounds just like the song in the credits of the A&A episode of Princesses and Prizes. Does anyone else agree, or am I crazy?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: So if you haven't noticed, I fixed the summary for this story and the one in the prologue is a bit- better? I think it makes more sense now, especially with how the prologue ended, which I might re-write now too. It depends. Tell me if you think I should.**

**Sooooooo, yeah. I'll stop being awkward and shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't ya wish I owned Austin and Ally? Don't yaaaahhhh! (See what I did there? I forget what this song is called :'(...) Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot... **

_Recap of last chapter:_

_In the process, the mysterious boy had dropped his Oakley's, and whirled around to find them. But they weren't there. As he looked up from the ground, Ally found herself unable to avert her eyes from the stranger. But one glance was enough evidence to break that free-relation. This was no déjà vu. Those russet eyes locked with hers, wide with his revelation._

_"A-Austin?"_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Everything Has Changed**

_I know something now, know something now,_

_I didn't before._

_- Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran_

That feeling of pure joy when you see the person that's been on your mind for the past couple years; that's how Ally felt. But it also mixed with knowing that this isn't the same person at all. They had changed, like all people do. Their voices lower, their hair darker, their smiles less pleasant. Yet the resemblance was uncanny.

The blonde's eyes went wide as the little girl hopped out of her bench and raced toward him. Without a second's hesitation, she launched onto her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Like that day in the rain, he stumbled back in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Her head buried in the crook of his neck, he answered softly, "Hey Alls."

At her nickname, she pulled away from him, taking in what had become of her former friend. He was much taller, clearing around 6'2". His build had become stockier, broader. His hair was less dirty blonde and more sun-bleached, with a few darker strands at the roots. His voice came deeper than she expected, but still rich with that boyish confidence. His face was something else. He still had those high cheekbones, a wide nose and mouth, and brown, honey speckled eyes framed in long, dark lashes. He was all-around attractive, anyone could tell that much.

But that smile, it wasn't that boyish grin that used to complement his accent, it was older, more mature, and didn't reach his eyes. And Ally's smile dropped.

Reminders of what he had done to her came rushing in all at once, reminders of how she felt that something was wrong with her for the past eleven years.

She could tell seeing the frown cast upon her porcelain skin killed him, because his own expression changed to concern. The thought angered her. If he really cared, wouldn't he have at least made an effort to contact her?

With a sudden outburst of rage, she shoved his chest roughly. "What the heck, Austin? Where have you been? You know what I went through when you left? Huh? No matter what happened, I couldn't accept the fact that you left! I even considered that you were dead! I thought there was something wrong with me, that I did something wrong!"

He didn't respond.

Ally's voice dropped with a crack. "You didn't even bother to call." She shifted her gaze slightly, as if contemplating with herself and let out a humorless laugh. "Who am I kidding. It's not like you would ever come back. No one did. Mom and Dad, Dez, Chelsea. They're all gone. And they're never coming back. Why did I ever think that you would?" Her eyes dropped as she collapsed back down on the bench. She was well aware of the silence in the cafeteria, that all eyes were on the girl who rarely ever talked, surprise covering most students' faces. They couldn't believe that the small, weak outcast had the audacity to even go near the mysterious, hot new kid, or that she even knew him somehow. She didn't care though; she was too furious with Austin to mind her stupid peers.

"Because I did." Ally looked up. He had talked, but it didn't matter. She shook her head lightly.

"It's not the same. I know the kid, Austin. The one that talked so much, with bright eyes and a careless recklessness. I can see that's not you. You're all... grown up. You've changed. I don't know this person." With that, Ally left. She walked straight out the school's doors, and no one came to stop her. She didn't care if it would count as cutting school, Slim Goodbody and Calculus would have to wait. No one in the room dared to move, or breathe for that matter, even Austin.

* * *

She wasn't angry anymore. She was far past that; had been since she exited the school and found tears rolling down her cheeks. She was disappointed. But not in Austin, in herself. She hadn't meant to get upset with him, she knew he couldn't help growing up. Now she wished she hadn't walked away. She really thought she was past this stage, but now she regretted downing half that bottle of Prozac in one swallow a few months ago. She hadn't expected to live.

That had actually been the only bottle she could afford after an appointment with the doctor, who had diagnosed her with Bipolar Depression, and she could really use them at the moment. But since she could only pay for one prescription of anti-depressants, she had jumped at the chance to get them and finished them all too quickly. Her parents couldn't help her by then, and she was depending her life on the meager life savings that was dying every month. Just like how her disorder was slowly killing her. That was the only thing she loved about it though, it identified her, instead of just being the "girl who everyone thought was depressed and emotional for no reason" This disorder, it's what she called an *Undefeatable Affliction. It was Ally's favorite quality.

Across the street, the noon sun shone brightly over Miami and onto the girl's house. It was a run-down place; small with weakly mended fixtures and fragments littered everywhere. It was cozy, but certainly not companied. The house seemed like no one had lived there for ages, abandoned and unnoticed by the government. She loved the place.

Ally callously crashed through the front door. She came out a few minutes later with some fruity mint-swirl and a blanket. She had never been one to break a promise, even if it had been given up on for eleven years, so she took the long way to the pond, looping around the neighborhood and through a thin outline of woods to meet the dip of the damp ground. She lay under the beaten-up canopy that still stood, feeling the pang of remorse for storming away and letting the negative thoughts appeal to her at that moment grow even stronger.

As Ally was about to finish off her cone, a tiny beak pecked at her sticky fingers. She reluctantly offered her cone to Pickles, who honked in delight. She sighed, stroking the bird's soft feathers as she admired how carefree the little goose seemed.

"You still have pickles?"

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

He chuckled. "Als, I think we both know I suck at math. How in _hell_ did I even get stuck in calculus?" Ally stopped feeding the goose.

She whirled around to find him, sweatshirt pulled off and thrown over his shoulder, leaving a white t-shirt. He was leaning on the canopy's support, fiddling with a pebble.

Ally knitted her eyebrows together innocently."Shouldn't you-"

"Cut the crap, Ally. I know what happened to you. I know that you're quiet, I know that you're stressed, I know you feel lonely, and I know you think it's because you've been diagnosed."

"Is that all you have to say? Because if it's not, make it quick and throw me out because I'm sure you don't want me either. You obviously didn't come to find me, wherever you came back from," she spat back.

That was his cue to turn around and never look back, to leave her again, and to fly back off to whatever paradise he came from just to prove how miserable she really was.

Instead, he walked down and sat beside her. Taking her shoulder, he pulled her close. "Are you done?" She glared at him coldly.

"No."

She felt him shift. "Take your time."

Ally let out a groan. "Really. Just leave me alone. You'll save yourself a lot more trouble, okay?" She slipped out of his grasp and dusted off her pants. As she began to walk away, he followed suit.

"I don't think I can get into any more trouble than I'm in now," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

She threw her chin over her shoulder. "Oh, really? Care to tell me why?"

For a split-second, his eyes flashed a tint of ice, and replaced with hesitation. "I'm wanted," he responded carefully, watching for her reaction.

Ally simply shook her head as she proceeded to cut through the dryer grass of a house. "Sure."

Austin continued to trail behind her. "I'm serious, Ally. I know more than you think."

"Really, then what's something about me that no one else knows?" Ally challenged as she walked up the front steps to her house.

Austin didn't have to think about that one. He had noticed the scars on her arms when he pulled her close. The way she seemed to move with lots of effort, the way she wobbled a bit when she walked, and the way she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Ally, I know that you're suicidal."

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know, stupid end but whatever. **

***Yes, I did use the word "undefeatable", and I know it's not a word, but it's important anyway. It also comes with a few jokes that I won't tell unless you want me to (review if you do) because then it'd be completely pointless to all of us.**

**So, I have a few questions that I want to ask you, to see what you guys think. If you're lazy like me, you don't have to answer all of them. **

**1) Why do you think Austin was hiding who he was from Ally by wearing a hood and sunglasses everywhere?**

**2) Why do you think Austin finally came back after eleven years?**

**3) Where do you think he went?**

**4) Why couldn't Ally's family help her pay for the medication, and what do you think happened to her parents, Dez and Chelsea (her part in this story will be cleared up later) ?**

**5) Do you guys even read these Author's Notes?**

**6) Should I make my chapters longer?**

**Shout outs: glamgirl10, Yellow Converse5, and blueiscool **

**I reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy appreciate feedback! Like it? Love it? Hate it? I know you guys are out there :)**

**And don't forget to tell me if I should re-write the prologue and answer the questions!**

**Till next time!**

**-K8ie**


	4. Chapter 3- Screams All Sound The Same

**A/N:  So, I actually wasn't going to post this until I got answers from you guys, but I got a VERY sweet review from someone which told me that I should decide, because I'm the writer... I actually decided like, seven months ago, but I decided to post this anyway... She can be very convincing. (Thank you Adelyn Roselle! I have a note for you at the bottom :) ).**

_You may have also noticed that I changed the cover and summary- once again. I'm hoping to keep the cover this way, but I'm still not sure about the summary. I would love to put up the WHOLE ENTIRE summary from the prologue, but sadly, there is a character limit and it **sucks. **So I may change it AGAIN, but I haven't decided yet. XD._

**Anyways, this chapter is the LAST OF THE UNEVENTFUL BEGINNING AND SHORT CHAPTERS! WOOOHOOO! Just to remind you, this is Romance/ Adventure, so the rest of these chapters should be way more exciting and (probably) longer than this fluff. **

**BUT, that does mean this chapter isn't so grand, but very important. Things revealed, more questions to come... and a _very_ mixed-up Ally.**

**Disclaimer: Do you know what's worth fighting for? But it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, when you realize I don't own aaaany-thiiing! (Gotta love Green Day)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I'm wanted," he responded carefully, watching for her reaction._

_Ally simply shook her head as she proceeded to cut through the dryer grass of a house. "Sure."_

_Austin continued to trail behind her. "I'm serious, Ally. I know more than you think."_

_"Really, then what's something about me that no one else knows?" Ally challenged as she walked up the front steps to her house._

_Austin didn't have to think about that one. He had noticed the scars on her arms when he pulled her close. The way she seemed to move with lots of effort, the way she wobbled a bit when she walked, and the way she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks._

_"Ally, I know that you're suicidal."_

**Chapter 3- The Screams All Sound The Same**

_don't listen to a word I say_

_the screams all sound the same_

Ally stopped. Her arm stopped on the cool metal knob of the front door. Her body stopped. Her brain stopped. Her heart stopped.

Her knees buckled, and she nearly came to feel the wooden porch sting her face if not for the boy beside her.

It wasn't until during her fall, when her ankle began to twist at an odd angle did she react. Her arm shot out to the door while Austin's went around her torso. Her palm was pressed up against the dark brown door, her surprise obvious in her trembling.

Yes, she knew starving herself was dangerous. She knew cutting herself was dangerous. She knew hurting herself was dangerous. Yet she still did it. She had always done those things for relief from her relentless reality, but she never thought of it as suicide. She had been very aware of the consequences, part taking the life-threatening blockades in the game of life.

Still, the shock from his remark was enough for her body to shut down, her mind to run blank.

Austin tightened his grip on her waist, leading her into the house. She collapsed onto the couch, and he headed into the kitchen. She expected him to get food or even leave, but instead, he came back with a glass of water. Ally glanced at him doubtfully as he handed her the drink. "It'll help. You're looking a little pale." She raised the glass to her lips, savoring the feeling as she gulped down the cool liquid.

He seated himself across from her, and they sat in peace, tense with an uncomfortable silence. So much had changed in eleven years. Austin had once been so loud and outgoing, now he was so laid back. Ally had been giggly and talkative, now she held an insecure, shy expression and no conversation. Things were just so different- they didn't know each other anymore. He was still the tall boy with the shaggy blonde hair, and she was still the petite brunette with the big brown eyes, but her eyes had long since lost their sparkle, clouded over with distant memories of her loved ones. Albeit, she failed to notice that the closest one was sitting a yard away from her.

His eyes stopped liting up the day he left her. And he never thought they would ever again. To each of them, life was just too cruel to be pure in and last long. So he was far from chaste, and she was slowly dying of something completely un-lethal. The only thing they had left in common was that they could never be in pure bliss again. Happiness was impossible. And they accepted it.

They sat for some uncharted period of time, both avoiding eye contact, and Austin had enough of it. They wouldn't get anywhere like this, no matter how hard they tried. "Why are they letting you do it?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Ally's eyes squinted. "Who?"

"Why is your family letting you harm yourself? How come that little loud girl back at school isn't stopping you? Why isn't Dez protecting you?"

Ally was surprised. If he knew so much about her, why didn't he know the answer? She furrowed her eyebrows and looked over him intensely. His expression hardened, seriousness smoldering his features. Ally had never seen him like that, and it made her feel somewhat tedious. "Austin," her voice came soft and warbled. "My family is gone, and so is Dez."

Forgetting about the little Latina at school, his mind made a pinpoint somewhere between bewilderment and disbelief. How could her family be gone, and Dez?

"What do you mean? Where's Chelsea and Dez?"

Ally sighed agonizingly, hiding her face behind her clenched fists. "They're just gone, okay? Mom and Dad are dead, Chelsea is missing, and Dez... is gone, somewhere in-between."

Austin's features softened for a bit, and he reached out to Ally's shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know. Just answer some things for me. I'm trying not to ask so much of you, but it's the least I can do."

Behind her fingers, Ally nodded her head.

"If you're all alone, how do you afford to get food and keep this place?"

"I- um... I'm not actually sure," she admitted, unshielding her face and drawing in the room. The old, battered up room with a simple worn yellow couch, brown wooden coffee table, coffee armchair and matching ottomon. "I guess I just- am. My cousin helps me out a little, though. She watches over me, keeps me in line. Stops me from going insane, I guess."

He nodded. "Okay, you said that Dez is somewhere in between dead and missing... what did you mean by that?"

Austin kept a careful watch over reaction. Her eyes grew panicked at a distant memory resurfacing, shivers running down her spine. She pulled her feet up to the couch and set down the empty glass in her hand. "I- um... I watched Dez- he... I watched Dez die. Ever since you left, he began to... protect me- in a way. He never left my side when I went out, he made sure I wasn't being tormented or anything. Then, freshman year... a guy came. He asked ridiculous questions, like 'where did you put it?' and 'they're gonna get you if I don't'. I was terrified. Dez tried to get him away from me... but the guy pulled out a... um, a-a heater. He pulled out a gun. I was at Dez's side until he closed his eyes. The guy made a run for it. I don't get why if he wanted me so badly, he didn't take the chance. He just- ran. I couldn't call 911, since I'm a minor and they'd somehow find out about me and put me in foster care, so I fell asleep next to Dez outside... right where he was shot, but when I woke, I was here, and he was... missing. No body, no blood, nothing."

Austin sat still, absorbing her revelation. Who had been more confused at that moment, they didn't know. His eyes were focused on her hands, trembling with the trauma.

Once little drops began to plop on her palm, Austin looked up. Silent tears were spilling down her pale cheeks, and he didn't know what to do.

"Ally-" he began, but she shook her head.

"Just leave me alone."

Austin reached for her hand, which she instantly snapped back. "Just go." Her voice was a hoarse whisper, but he could still hear it.

When she noticed that he hadn't budged, she grimaced. "I SAID GO!"

Giving up, Austin stood, making his way to the door, hesitating with each step. He reluctantly opened it and stepped outside with one last glance to the broken girl sobbing behind him. All he wanted to do was turn back and hug her, tell her she would be fine, that he would never hurt her, never let her down again. That he would never leave her again. But he would be lying.

So, he clicked the door behind him and flew down the porch steps. He knew he needed to find his answers, and did his best to ignore the sounds of sobbing coming from the lifeless house behind him. He remembered her hands shaking from the traumatic memory, but it wouldn't even be the beginning of upcoming shaky hands, sleepless nights, and lifeless eyes.

And it would all be because of him.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! One last load of crap. :(. **

**But, next chapter will be the beginning of the juicy stuff; Austin more enigmatic, Ally more curious about him rather than the other way around.**

**BY THE WAY: Don't worry if you haven't figured Chelsea out yet, it'll become more clear later, but I'm pretty sure you guys got it already :).**

**I also researched and went deeper into bipolar disorder, so watch out for some things going on with a special someone- see if you can spot the symptoms. ;)**

**Adelyn: Thank you so much. I would've put this in my PM, but I forgot to. Hehe. And to answer your question, no your feedback isn't overboard- I actually love that you voiced your opinion!**

**And don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Shout out: Cuppicake, TazzieLuv13, and Adelyn Roselle.**

**-K8ie**


	5. Chapter 4-Wake Me Up When September Ends

**A/N: Whenever I think of typing "I'm back", I think of the lyrics from "A Billion Hits". Hehe.**

**So I tried changing my pen name to DancingOutMyPants… it was already taken :(.**

**I bought a jar of pickles today... I feel so Ally Dawson. My brother even quoted her today. Wait, that was a stupid story.**

_**ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE, ****the songs in this story in which the chapters are named ARE IMPORTANT. Especially with this song, which in the three lines I've written down are tied with last chapter very well, and if you know the meaning of this song, you may even get a clue to the result from the end of this chapter ;). The first two lines are pretty self-explanatory, being that summer is over and school had begun, followed by a quote from last chapter (which was COMPLETELY coincidental, by the way. I just thought of this now.) The third line refers to the fact that Ally was reunited with Austin before September, which caused it to be the worst month of emotional battles for her, and this chapter had picked up five months later.**_

**SADLY, this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be. It still is the longest one so far, and I added a lot to it, but I also cut some stuff out while editing. That whole last section- that wasn't part of the original story. I was even tempted to start the next chapter in here, but I really wanted to leave it where it is now. ;)**

**I promise you the preceding chapters will be longer, but I can only explain why after you read this chapter. So MAKE SURE YOU READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't stop, believing! One day, I'll own the who-ole wo-orld! But, for now, I own no-oo-ooo-ooothing! (Second favorite band till this day- Journey. Love it when classmates randomly sing this song in of class :). I recommend you don't do it unless your teacher is cool with it...)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He reluctantly opened it and stepped outside with one last glance to the broken girl sobbing behind him. All he wanted to do was turn back and hug her, tell her she would be fine, that he would never hurt her, never let her down again. That he would never leave her again. But he would be lying._

_So, he clicked the door behind him and flew down the porch steps. He knew he needed to find his answers, and did his best to ignore the sounds of sobbing coming from the lifeless house behind him. He remembered her hands shaking from the traumatic memory, but it wouldn't even be the beginning of upcoming shaky hands, sleepless nights, and lifeless eyes._

_And it would all be because of him._

**Chapter 4-Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up, when September ends_

_-Green Day_

"Ugh. Trish, do I _have_ to?" Ally groaned, flopping down on her friend's bed, burying her face beneath an alpaca fur pillow.

Trish pursed her lips, knuckles on her hips. "Yes. Now go try on that dress."

"But_ why_?"

"Ally, stop being so stubborn and put on the dress!"

"Why do I have to go? Couldn't you bring Elle or something?"

"No. Elle won't fit in that dress and I didn't buy it for nothing. You are _going_ to Homecoming."

Ally sighed in defeat. There's just no arguing with Trish, and she knew it. "Fine. But if we look ridiculous because we're dateless, I blame you." She snatched the dress from Trish, stomping toward the bathroom.

Five months had been excruciatingly long for Ally, but she had made it to December. School was hell, but hey, it's senior year. Hectic year. She had applied to all the schools she could (some application fees were too much for her), and all the scholarships she was legible for. Which was a lot. She did have money in the bank for college funds, but it could only really pay for her dorm, or studying abroad. What she needed was a full ride scholarship. Although she had already been accepted into several universities and received one or two exceptional scholarships to IV Leagues, she was leaning toward a school she hadn't heard from yet. MUNY; Music University of New York.

Although, as they were still seniors, Trish had forced her to buy a dress for Homecoming, claiming that you can't miss something so important. Really, Ally just wanted to be curled up in a pile of blankets, soaked in some Nicholas Sparks novel with a fresh box of those nice, soft, calming Vicks scented tissues to help contain her emotions toward the hopelessly-in-love characters. Instead, she would be burning her butt off on some metal bleacher watching a bunch of guys jump on each other for a ball, then dress up in some tight dress and pretend to have fun in a place she didn't belong. She would even rather be by the pond with Austin, which was saying something.

Yes, she did have some very fond memories of them playing there as children, but things were different now. Everyday, they both came down to the pond, with occasional small talk, but more often, silence. At school, they separated, Austin appealing to quite the crowd, or more specifically, Marino High's female population. Sometimes, she'd spot him drowning out his group conversation and watching her, as if putting together some sort of puzzle, even if there was some unnamed girl grabbing for his attention- and his body. They'd lock eyes until one of them tears away. But yet it was the closest they'd ever come to a conversation after one night.

_ "What's wrong with us?" Ally asked as the sun reflected a yellow-orange blob on the rippling water of the pond, finally breaking the thick tension between them. It had been the first words she had said to him ever since he had left her to cry at her house._

_ Austin cast her a questioning look._

_ "I mean, if we became so close as kids, why can't we now?"_

_ He seemed to ponder about it for a while, answering carefully, "I don't know. Maybe being apart for so long changed us. We're not innocent little kids anymore. We're not the kids we used to be. I guess after so long, our ties had to be broken at one point. Eleven years is just about it."_

_ That was the end of the conversation. Ally didn't bother to press him to elaborate- she knew he wouldn't answer. She knew he wouldn't tell her where he had gone, or even why. He was just a mystery now, almost like an illusion. He wasn't him anymore. _

_ Later, somewhere between the lines of silence and stress, she had dosed off. She woke in her room the next day, figuring that Austin had carried her there. She wanted to talk to him, having so much to say, but that was the last time they held a conversation at all. And she thought she was fine with it. _

_ She thought wrong._

* * *

Ally checked her reflection in the mirror, deciding that Trish would do a mighty fine job in the fashion business.

Her abnormally thin body was accented by a red skater dress with lace elbow-length sleeves. She wore matching red Corkys, giving her at least four inches height. From Ally's neck dangled a thin necklace to match the large orange flower ring on her left middle finger. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail, loose curls gently framing her face. Trish had gone light on her makeup with a simple amount of blush, eyeliner and a touch of mascara.

"You look beautiful." The Latina stood in the doorway, watching as her friend examined herself.

"I don't feel beautiful," Ally responded bluntly, pulling the dress back over her body as Trish handed her another set of clothes. She slipped into the white denim shorts and tiffany blouse, kicking out of the wicked pumps and into matching tiffany converses.

"Trust me, you do." Trish said, taking the dress, shoes, and jewelry to pack away in a bag.

That's the thing; Ally had been having some trust problems the past few years. She took no one's word for anything, believed no one. Instead, she went along and did what she needed, nothing else.

"So, why am I not allowed to wear a long dress to Homecoming?" Ally asked, recalling the times Trish had flipped whenever she pointed out anything that went further than knee-length.

Trish shrugged. "You needed something different. Everyone knows what you'd wear- show them that this is your year of surprises." As soon as the last part slipped her mouth, she instantly regretted them. "Sorry, wrong choice of words," she apologized sheepishly, handing Ally the small duffel bag packed with that evening's provisions, including extra pairs of shoes and clothing.

Ally looked at her, seeing her friend's sincerity. She smiled back sadly. "It's okay. I know what you meant." She sounded encouraging, but more to herself than Trish.

They patted their pockets for wallets, phones, and chargers before collecting their bags and heading out to toss them in Trish's car. As Trish fired up the engine, Ally hopped back out of the car, running into her friend's house one last time while yelling, "I'll be right back!" She zoomed into the prior bedroom and plucked up the jacket she had left, a supple leather thing Dez had accidentally left with her when they were fourteen. Albeit, with his tremendous height, she had grown into it by seventeen.

Ally quickly threw it over her arm as she tripped down the stairs and out to the awaiting car.

* * *

"Come on, _what?"_ Ally mumbled to herself, throwing her hands in the air before crossing them with a huff.

On the field, Dallas Marshal punched the air in frustration. The opposing team, Miami High, rejoiced, flinging arms and chest bumping through their gear.

By then, most Marino High girls had left for the locker rooms to change into their dresses for the dance, but Ally had insisted that she and Trish stay until one of the teams scored. With the celebration of their rival school on the field, Trish took Ally by the arm, hauling her off to the locker rooms. From the corner of her eye, though, she could see Miami High's kicker shoot the ball into the sky, only to have it drop back down yards away from the field goal, and resulting in only six points for them.

She giggled, letting Trish drag her off to get changed.

Having done hair and makeup earlier, Ally simply pulled off her blouse and shorts, stepping into the crimson skater dress and switching her converses for her pumps. She pulled her bouncy curls out of their ponytail, setting them back with a simple black headband and placing the hair elastic on her wrist.

After stuffing her blouse, shorts, and shoes into the duffel bag, Ally joined Trish by the entrance of the field house stadium.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight," Trish commented, staring into the stands as if to search for someone.

"No kidding," Ally scoffed, shouldering her bag and adjusting Dez's jacket, which was hanging from her arm. "We have to watch our team get their butts whooped while walking around in freaking dresses and high heels."

Trish just shook her head. "Don't complain, I got you a comfy dress. Be glad it's not super tight or dragging or anything." She paused, leaning forward as she scanned the crowd. "I'm not even talking about that either."

Ally sighed, heading up the steps of the bleachers to her spot. The game was nearly finished when something caught her eye. To the right section of the stadium, two men were in a scuffle. One seemed to be holding back the other, who was making a mad grab at Marino High's quarterback, Dallas Marshal. Their fight was becoming more heated, much to the players and referee's dismay. Ally's eyes strained to see the man restraining his opponent's grip while lurching for Dallas. He seemed vaguely familiar, having a face such as many of the people she'd seen at the mall, browsing through hunting and fishing supplies.

Eventually, he pulled something black and matted from his jacket. Ally couldn't quite make out the item, but it seemed almost revolting to the crowd. It wasn't until there was a loud, familiar bang did she figure out what it was.

Pointed straight at Dallas, and shooting.

* * *

_ "Cyclothymia" the doctor had called it. "Milder than bipolar I, or even bipolar II. There shouldn't be much of a huge spike in mania or depression, but more of hypomania and less severe depression." _

Before she had been reunited with Austin, Ally's emotions had been escalating from a recent wave of depression as the season changed, but not quite at the manic phase just yet. He showed up, and she had suddenly dipped back down to pure suffering. Give her five months, and she'd made it up and down more rapidly than ever before. Hearing that gunshot, she felt the fastest drop in her life.

_"Remember to take these daily, but only once a day. If you do, however, forget to take them one day, do not double dose the next. Do you have any questions?" _

_ Ally shook her head as Dr. Ramone handed her the paper, the classic doctor's handwriting scribbled across it._

_ "Good. I'll have the pharmacy call you when they are ready for pickup."_

Now, Ally wondered if not taking her pills and remaining untreated with the recent events had worsened her state to bipolar II, or even bipolar I, though she'd never considered cliff diving or anything intense during her manic phases, so her chances of bipolar I were slim.

_"If you feel any changes in mood swings, becoming more rapid or severe, you come see me, understood?"_

To anyone of intelligence, it was too late for that. But as world around her whirrled, she struggled to grasp the fact that one, two shots had been fired, and she couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

**A/N: Left you in a bit of a cliffy, didn't I? Muahahahahahahahahahahaha. *cough cough***

**So, that is part of the reason this chapter is short- I wanted to leave it at this. I've already written this story out until the tenth or eleventh chapter, but I'm editing and adding to them one-by-one, so after a while my updates probably won't be every other day because I'll actually have to write them out. **

**I'm pretty sure that the chapters that are short in the next few updates- which will most likely not be many- are only that way for a reason. You'll see what I mean. I hope. **

**But anyway, now you know what stage of bipolar disorder Ally has been diagnosed with. Cyclothymia. According to my research, (magic school bus, anyone?) Cyclothymia is the mild version of bipolar. Apparently, it can develop into bipolar if not treated.**

**And for those who don't know, the manic phase and depression phase are the two main phases of bipolar disorder. The manic phase is the high, happy, confident time when the person may be more energetic and lively, having more strive to accomplish something and much more confidence, or if severe enough, making dangerous or irrational decisions. The depression phase is when the person is down, sad, less active, eats too much or too little, feels guilty and may even have suicidal thoughts.**

**Moving on, Shoutout time!**

**Shout outs: Cuppicake, TazzieLuv13, mind palpitations (Adelyn Roselle), blueiscool, and StoryToBeToldAsOne**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! We are currently at 13 reviews- I bet we can easily make it to 16 to see what happens next. SUPER EASY. It's only three.**

**_***So if we can reach 18-19 reviews (5-6 for this chapter), I might just put TWO CHAPTERS TOGETHER to make ONE double the length of this one. But ONLY if we reach at LEAST 18 reviews. Double length, double action, double drama, _DOUBLE THE FUN! SORRY, IT'S 12:40 IN THE MORNING BUT I'M REALLY HYPER!**

**-K8IE!**


	6. Chapter 5- Pumped Up Kicks

**A/N: Hello! Hóla! Bonjour!**

**So this chapter took a liiiitle longer than earlier chapters, but I did it! *insert Dora the Explorer cheers here*. The word count on my document says this is about twice the length of my other chapters, so I'm hoping it at least _seems_ longer? Not as long as Mind Palpitation's chapters, but it's a start. (By the way, you guys should check out her story if you haven't already. It's AMAZING) **

**When I originally began to write this story, my friend wanted quick updates, so that resulted in short, awful chapters that for some reason she claimed were good, screaming sometimes when I left a cliffhanger or suggested the idea of Dez getting shot. **

**But since she had only gotten up to chapter ten, I can combine two and possibly three chapters to make them longer when I do the major editing, and when I get to the part I haven't written yet, I will try my best to make them longer because even_ I_ don't like how short these chapters have been.**

**BY THE WAY, when it says Ally has a pain in her side, it doesn't mean that she's been shot, maybe just elbowed by someone. Just to clarify. Okay, I'll stop being a spoiler now. **

**Who else saw Eggs and Extraterrestrials? Calum wrote that right? I laughed so much watching it- he should write more episodes!**

**Disclaimer: Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing that I don't own an-ny-thing! (R5 Stay With Me... jeez I better not start crying.)**

** Now, ****without further adieu...**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"If you feel any changes in mood swings, becoming more rapid or severe, you come see me, understood?"_

_To anyone of intelligence, it was too late for that. But as world around her whirrled, she struggled to grasp the fact that one, two shots had been fired, and she couldn't move a muscle._

**Chapter 5- Run, B****etter Run, Outrun My Gun**

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _

_You better run better run, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

_-Foster The People_

There was one piercing boom of a stray bullet missing its target before the stands burst into an all out riot. People scurried around Ally's stiff figure as if she were a boulder in a stream, some significantly stronger students pushing her down in their frenzied escapes.

She barely noticed, though, her mind set firmly on the gunman. Familiar face, handgun, crooked frame; should Ally know him? She continued to stare at him, screams simply bouncing around in the distance of her sanity.

_Bang!_

Ally's head snapped back up, suddenly noticing the pain in her side, and the throbbing in her head. The terrified screams of students stabbed her temples, and it pained her greatly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shoved her way into the crowd.

She was pushed, stepped on, and trampled trying to move, and the difficulty of running was increasing by the foot. Her legs were becoming heavier and the bag on her arm wasn't helping much. Ally became desperate, searching the crowd for the tiny friend she'd left only minutes ago. But because Trish had set her up with Deamon Heels for the night, she lacked the speed needed to keep up with the crowd. Her frail body was simply too weak.

She was about to collapse on the metal stands under the weight of the bag, stumbling every few seconds. People ran past her as she fell to her knees once, then twice, but on the third time, a hand quickly encircled hers, pulling her up, and taking the large duffel bag. The person dragged her along, and she was suddenly grateful that Trish had gotten her a shorter dress.

As Ally's shoes came in contact with the pavement, she could hear gun shots in the stands behind her. She stumbled onto asphalt, her supporter quickly grabbing her by the waist and hauling her along.

Albeit, it was only when their large hands were around her did it occur to her that she didn't know who was pulling her, that she was unable to see their face, and that she could be being kidnapped. Instinctively, Ally began to fight back and restrain herself from the stranger's grasp. Still, he was too strong and held her down as he lead her to a black jeep. But upon the recognition of the vehicle, Ally began to relax.

She had often seen the same Jeep Wrangler parked by the pond, occupied by only an acoustic guitar, which was momentarily shoved in the back seat.

He opened the driver's door, helping her up and pushing her in. As her knees touched the seat, he pulled himself up after her. She hastily crawled over the gears to the passenger side, knocking her knees on the dashboard as she settled down. He jumped into the seat she had recently occupied, roaring the car to life. The blonde boy backed out of the crowded parking lot, taking a back road escape. He quickly glanced at Ally, seeing the pale white color of her face. "You okay?"

She nodded. After a moment of silence, she whispered unsteadily, "Austin, what was that?"

He didn't answer, but tightened his grip on the wheel. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Where are we going?"

Austin's expression hardened. "Home."

* * *

The jeep jolted over a pothole, churning Ally's stomach. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she knew she shouldn't have. Squinting her eyes, she read the time on the dashboard. 10:47.

Over Miami a dark blanket rested, illuminated by city lights. In the distance, she spotted the beach, white waves crashing close on shore under the full moon.

Hoping to wake herself fully, Ally stared at the bright sun-reflecting ball, but the hypnotizing waves beneath it slowly lured her back to dreamland. She fought to keep her eyes open, but she was exhausted. Her legs ached, her throat was sore, and she was pretty sure not eating for almost eleven hours was bringing the fatigue which was draping over her.

Austin detached his gaze from the road and briefly landed it on her. "Go to sleep, Ally. You look terrible. We'll be fine- the gunman won't get us."

She nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting oblivion take over. She nestled into the seat while listening to everything around her. The jeep working, the keys in ignition jingling, the radio turned way down low, and Austin's soft mutter, "At least not yet."

* * *

There was fuzz. And a soft mattress. And warmth. Definitely not Ally's bed. She cracked open an eye, cautiously taking in the space around her. It was her parent's bedroom; more specifically, her parents' old bed. Ally hadn't been in the room in forever, and she missed the soothing scent of vanilla of her mother in the sheets of the old bed, the fuzzy warm sheets.

Beside the queen-sized bed stood a small day-bed, occupied by a certain blonde himself. As Ally noticed him, she reluctantly peeled the blankets from her body, still veiled in her crumpled dress, heels thrown beside the bed in Austin's tired effort to get her to sleep the previous night. She carefully stepped around the footwear, settling down beside him in the day-bed. One of his arms and a legs were dangling off the bed, the other arm sprawled over his stomach and opposite leg bent outward.

Ally studied the boy before her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled as her eyes slowly wandered to his sunlit face, where his messy blonde hair fell over his eyes. She subconsciously reached out with a gentle hand and brushed the golden locks away with her fingertips.

Random questions drifted around in her mind, filing her thoughts as she deftly continued to brush the hair from the sleeping boy's eyes. How had he found her last night? When did they get home? How could he act so calm during the shooting, almost as if he knew exactly what to do?

Although, through the questions floated one sentence. "At least not yet." What had he meant by that? How does he know? What has he been up to the past eleven years? Who is the gunman after? These thoughts raced through her mind as the corners of her lips ceased to change position.

Last night, her mood dropped, and now her mind was racing, she was up earlier than before, and she was _smiling_. She had entered the manic phase. What a mood swing.

As she brushed away some of the last few strands, she felt Austin begin to shift. His eyes slowly cracked open as she retracted her hand, and he squinted at the harsh light of the morning. Still, he sat up, trying to get his eyes to adjust.

Austin didn't waste any time for small talk. He didn't ask how she was, if she was okay. He didn't ask what time she got up, or why she had been stroking his hair. No. There was no time for that. He simply got up, taking Ally's hand and pulling her with him saying, "Get your bag. We're leaving."

* * *

Austin threw both of their bags in the back row of his jeep, alongside the old acoustic guitar. For some reason unfathomable to Ally, he had kept a bag of his belongings under the passenger seat. Once she had climbed into the car, she began to search around her. She moved a few things here and there, shuffling through her bag and looking under the seat. Her face showed worry, infectiously spreading to Austin's.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tearing his eyes from the road to land on her.

Ally furrowed her brow, checking the compartment before her. "I can't find Dez's leather jacket. I had it last night, but I don't remember where I put it."

She shifted once again, hand grazing over the hem of her dress, which she had yet to change from their hasty departing. She stared down at the dress for a moment before declaring silently, "I know where I left it."

Austin's brow contracted as hers did a moment ago, before it clicked. He clutched the wheel tightly, before taking an immediate detour.

* * *

The car pulled into one of the parking spaces by the stadium silently as though it may disrupt the others. School was in session, due to someone's _fantastic_ idea to make Homecoming a Thursday night. The previous night, the school had been searched, and with no signs of anything suspicious, school was surprisingly resumed for Friday instead of going on lockdown since the district hadn't shut them down.

Still, Ally had an eerie feeling about the place. Something wasn't right, the gunman was still out there, and she could sense it.

They hopped out of the car, heading for the stadium. The field house was damp and hollow, dark with vacancy. Water dripped from the roof as they walked, the screams of the previous riot still seeming to echo through the place. They walked into the girls' locker room, Ally flicking on the light. She and Austin searched the room, going through the shower stalls and every locker they could open. Nothing came up, and Ally began to pace near one of the metal benches. "It's not in here," she sighed, running a hand through her chocolate locks. Austin sat on the cold edge of the bench, his expression clearly trying to concentrate.

Finally, he spoke up. "How much does this jacket mean to you?"

Ally stopped pacing. "It's the only thing I have left of my family," she breathed sadly. "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but last night I saw some girls come out of the locker room after you. Maybe one of them took it."

"No, I had it when I came out."

"What about when you left the stadium? Someone could've taken it."

"But why would anyone want an old, worn-out jacket?"

"I never said they would keep it."

Ally cocked her head. "But if they didn't keep it, then wouldn't they put it in-" she paused, realizing what he meant. "They would put it in 'lost-and-found."

Austin nodded stiffly. "Exactly."

* * *

"You know what to do, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And you know where I'll be, right?"

Again, she nodded. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You'll be fine, Ally." Austin reassured her. "You have my number. If anything goes wrong, call me right away."

This time, Ally puffed out her cheeks. "I know. I can do this. I've never done anything like this before. It's kind of exciting. Do you always do stuff like this?"

"Somewhat."

She crouched so that she was eye-level with the window. "Since when was this school supposed to have a basement anyway?"

Austin began working it open, glancing up to meet her gaze. The ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips as he helped her into the window frame.

"Never."

And with a strong push, he shoved her into the unknown basement, shutting the window pane behind her with a thud.

Ally took a deep breath as she dug her flip-phone out of her pocket, opening it for light as she took hesitant steps forward. That was a reasonable place to move, right? Moving forward, you can't get lost if you stay in a straight line. The last way out is always behind you.

The musky old basement had cobwebs dangling from old desks and chairs, the old water heater dripping into the damp concrete below it. The stifled padding of her tiffany converses echoed throughout, and she felt herself becoming nauseous walking throughout the place. Fear attempted to flick itself at her, but her attentiveness was too focused on finding a way out to notice. Several times she bumped into things, and twice that many she was almost tempted to call Austin and give up before the claustrophobia could bring walls in on her in a full panic-attack.

Still, she kept moving in a random direction. Half an hour seemed to pass before she could hear voices echoing around her. Teen voices. Gossip and rumors spread from irritatingly high whispers, math problems and giggles from sweeter ones. Deep voices hollered about Miami Heat. Low chuckles rang from the gutter-bound minds of perverted idiots.

Ally's pulse raced in her neck and wrist, and she needed to hold her breath to keep calm. She reached out to meet a concrete wall, following it to find the metal doors. By this time, the voices became shouts, crashing over her like a wave as she opened one of the double doors to a crowded hallway.

Ally warily stepped into the corridor, ignoring the disgusting looks from some girls as she ventured further into the crowd. Her head hung low as she walked, more than a few wolf whistles sent her way. She wanted nothing more than to slap Austin for refusing to let her change anything but her shoes before they left.

Her slightly crumpled dress lay over her tiny frame, falling off one shoulder no matter which way she put it. Loose, wavy curls fell over her back and shoulders, looping and untamed.

Ally hastened to reach the lost-and-found counter built into part of the hallway. She was rather surprised to find Dallas Marshal working the stand instead of gallivanting with his friends.

"Hey, Allison," he said, sending her what she would normally catch as a charming smile. "Can I help you?"

Ally didn't hesitate to respond, "Yeah. Where do you keep the stuff from last night?"

Dallas' smile broadened in amusement. His eyes wandered to the pile of clothes, shoes, purses, and other objects in the bin by the door. Overflowing, by the way.

Ally followed his gaze, groaning at the pile of goodies. Ignoring the stares from fellow peers, she climbed over the counter and into the cramped alcove beside Dallas. The door to the room was blocked, and she had little more than twenty minutes before the end of B Lunch bell rang, when she would have to scram or get stuck in another class for an hour and a half.

Dallas watched curiously as the little girl began sifting through the inanimate objects. Her hands dug wildly through the pile, pushing aside clothes, bags, phones, hats, glasses, books, even a bag of rabbit food. Her time ticked quickly, as Dallas grew bored with her and amused himself with his savvy new phone.

Eventually, Ally had gone through the pile twice, with no avail. She climbed back into the bustling hallway, defeated and in a slump. On her way out, she bumped into Trish, who instantly bombarded her with questions.

"Oh my gosh, Ally. Where have you been? You weren't there for morning classes, and you have a perfect attendance record, I began to worry! I tried calling you, but you never picked up! Where have you been? Are you okay? How did you get home?"

"Trish!" Ally placed both hands on the girl's shoulders to calm her. "I'm fine. Austin caught me in the mess and took me home. Last night was just so hectic, we accidentally slept in. I'm fine now."

Trish calmed herself, and quirked an eyebrow. "We? You mean to say, Austin stayed the night?"

Ally's eyes suddenly grew large, and she fell into a fast-paced ramble. "No, no! I fell asleep in the car, and he took me in. I guess he was too tired to drive, so he crashed on the day-bed. That's it. We fell asleep in different beds. We _woke up_ in different beds. Nothing happened, I swear."

Trish crossed her arms indignantly. "Whatever you say, Ally."

Ally ducked her head as heat crept up her cheeks. The way she put that still didn't sound so good, and the fact that she was standing in the middle of the hallway with Trish, in the same dress as before, wrinkled and disoriented, with her hair a mess, didn't help much at all.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later, Trish." She wanted so badly to get out of such an awkward situation, grab some food, and find Austin so she could slap him, then kick him where the sun don't shine for all he'd caused in one day.

Ally purchased multiple sandwiches and bags of chips and cookies from the cafeteria, ignoring the strange looks from her classmates and their lunch lady. She bundled up the food, slipping out the school's unmonitored side doors, dropping them off in one of the jeep's compartments, then heading to the field house for Austin.

He looked sincerely worried at her unsuccessful expression when she found him, but that changed after her hand left a bright red mark on his cheek. He didn't have time to react though, because right then, the sound of footsteps appeared from the stands above them.

Ally squeaked quietly as he harshly yanked her behind the bleachers. Austin's hand covered her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He pulled her to a crouch as the steps grew louder and faster.

The look of determination on his face made Ally's heart pound. His chocolate eyes hard, eyebrows furrowed, and lips set in a grim line. Ally had never seen Austin like this, and she silently wondered what had happened in the past eleven years. The way that the person above them could change his expression, almost dictating his mood, like it had been done before. Overall, he knew who he was facing.

* * *

**A/N: Get ready, this is where all the fun begins. There will definitely be loads more action, like real action, not vague pin points like this. So yeah. Don't forget: be on the lookout for anything suspicious. You never know what twists I have in my devious little mind. Anyway... yeah.**

**I also noticed that I had used the word "infectiously" in here, I'm pretty sure it's a word? Auto-correct didn't change it so I think it is.**

**So I saw a tiny snippet of the Heart Made Up On You music video, and I'm so excited! But when is Ross going to cut his hair? It's seriously bothering me. Is it for Teen Beach Movie 2 that he has to grow it out for? Because I seriously think the long hair only works on his brother. I don't know, maybe it's just me.**

**Shoutouts: StoryToBeToldAsOne, Blueiscool, Guest, Rachel711, TazzieLuv13, Foreveryours0143, mind palpitations, I'm loud. But I'm not loud, and Cuppicake**

_**YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY, SO AMAZING! TO GET THIS CHAPTER, I ONLY ASKED TO REACH 18 REVIEWS, BUT WE WENT OVER 20. I know, some people have 20 by the second chapter, but that doesn't matter to me. You guys ROCK.**_

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! Can we try to reach 25-28 reviews for next chapter?**

**Stay kool!**

**-K8ie**


	7. Chapter 6- Stay On The Run Forever

**A/N: Ba-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da A-gent K8! Yes I'm back! How are you? I as just thinking about you guys- all good things, all good things****. I had a pretty eventful week. Ya know, learned how play the ukulele, ate some purple bread. (Ube mamon- any Filipinos here?) So I got this chapter done. Woo-hoo! Did I quote Olaf back there?**

**Has anyone else seen the HMUOY music vid for R5? Downright James Bond. Can't wait for the other vids! But this is getting ridiculous I know some people think Ross' long hair is hot, but I do not. I don't care if it's for the movie, or he just likes it like that- someone give his mother a pair of scissors! But let's be honest, R5 are some AWESOME actors. I'm so used to those jumpy freaks- it's weird to see them serious. But bad-boy Ross? Who would've seen _that _coming? Note the sarcasm. BUT WHAT THE GIRL DID TO HIM AT THE END! I LAUGHED _SOOOOOOOO_ HARD- I LIKE HER ATTITUDE; _SMIRKING_ AS SHE THREW AWAY THE KEYS!**

**AND since when has Laura been having a Disney Channel Original Movie?! That's gonna be exciting and quite the opposite of the upcoming prom episode. *wink, wink*… **

**I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: You said what you said- when I don't own anything it's hard to forget. (Sorry, I'm still in love with that new r5 music vid)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He looked sincerely worried at her unsuccessful expression when she found him, but that changed after her hand left a bright red mark on his cheek. He didn't have time to react though, because right then, the sound of footsteps appeared from the stands above them._

_Ally squeaked quietly as he harshly yanked her behind the bleachers. Austin's hand covered her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He pulled her to a crouch as the steps grew louder and faster._

_The look of determination on his face made Ally's heart pound. His chocolate eyes hard, eyebrows furrowed, and lips set in a grim line. Ally had never seen Austin like this, and she silently wondered what had happened in the past eleven years. The way that the person above them could change his expression, almost dictating his mood, like it had been done before. Overall, he knew who he was facing._

**Chapter 6- Stay On the Run Forever**

_Ain't no way we're goin' home_

_Let's stay on the run forever_

_Let's go nowhere that we know_

_Get strange with the stars together_

_-R5_

Ally had never been one for fights, much less violence. She hated gory movies, or even horror films. The Zalien movies were no exception, though Trish had loved them. Ally thought they were horrid and boring, and were much too incorrectly detailed. In reality, the blood and brains don't fly at you in an overly dramatic high definition shot, but as a scary blur. You don't know what's happening until it's done, yet it takes forever for everything go sink in.

That's where she was now, trying to comprehend what had happened. She gingerly placed the alcohol swab to Austin's bare back, grimacing as he winced from the sting.

Ally did her best to clean the wound and stitching instruments before threading the thin string through the needle. Her cold hand found his warm back as she mended the gash together, feeling as he flinched every time the needle punctured his skin. But that was good; it meant that the bullet hadn't damaged any nerves too badly.

With each stitch, she heard the distant gunshot embedded in her memory.

* * *

_"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Isn't it, Allison?" The man asked, reaching toward her. His fingers gently grazed her chin, making her wince as if it were poison. Austin shoved her behind him protectively._

_"Don't touch her," he warned, his voice firm._

_"Austin," the man tisked. "Don't you remember? A deal's a deal. Or is your memory dulled by this precious little princess?" The man sneered, eyes slits as he circled around the two, inspecting every inch of them._

_"She has nothing to do with this," Austin growled._

_"She has everything to do with this. Just hand her over. You can go back to your old ways. You can be free, you can have your little groupies again. Simple as that."_

_"Austin, what's he talking about?" Ally asked, gripping his arm. She peered around him at the man, who couldn't be over three years older than them. Brown hair, green eyes and distinctive features, he looked oddly familiar to her._

_Austin didn't respond, continuing to stare daggers at the man._

_"Come on, Austin, don't tell me you've become attached to her?" He sneered menacingly._

_With that said, something finally seemed to snap inside Austin, because his eyes grew dark as he shoved Ally back. She tumbled to the ground, watching the scene unfold before her._

_Vague blurs of punches were thrown, each man hitting the ground at one point, only to get back up. The man delivered the first hit to Austin's stomach, going for his face soon after. Fortunately, Austin blocked his second hit, catching the man's arm and twisting it back as he threw a punch at his offender's head._

_They moved this way and that, punching and cutting and bleeding. With the sound of each impact, Ally's heart raced faster. Each breath came shallow and caught, her chest rising and falling incessantly. She was hyperventilating._

_She was having a panic attack- the scene before her was so familiar, she thought that this time she would be the one dying._

_The next moment seemed so unreal. It played out like a movie, and she was lathered in her own fear, never letting go of the ground. A bullet was fired, sticking the bleachers behind her with a clang. Another, then another came, and she shut her eyes tightly, anticipating a sharp pain. But none came. All was still and silent as the hand holding the man's gun crunched beneath Austin's foot. He screamed out in pain, shouting profanities unceasingly. The sound of sirens appeared just as the man's screaming died down, and he had clumsily stumbled to his feet and bolted away, cradling his broken hand before Austin could make a move to stop him._

_Ally was still choking on her breath when calloused fingers lifted her chin. She flinched, backing away. Austin took her face in his hands, soothing her with his voice._

_"Shh... Ally, you need to breathe. Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths, you can do it."_

_Her breath calmed somewhat, but sped back up as she opened her eyes to meet his. The russet pools she was accustomed to were dark, almost black, and definitely dangerous._

_Dangerous._

_Ally shut her eyes again, squeezing them tightly. She felt him scoot closer, and his lips gently pressed onto her forehead. Her hands gripped his arms, and his ran up and down hers soothingly. She relaxed at the feeling, the tenseness of her body turning to trembling._

_"Ally..." Austin sighed. He released her arms, pulling her into his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso. She expected to find his warm, muscular back, becoming confused when she met a rip in his shirt and a warm, thick liquid running through her fingers. Ally opened her eyes, pulling back, and placing her hands on his waist. "What's wrong?" Austin asked, searching her face for any signs of pain._

_"You're bleeding," she muttered._

_"What?"_

_"You're bleeding," she repeated, staring at the bloody hand prints she had placed on the waist of his shirt._

_"I'm fine," he said, looking up as the sirens that had started became louder._

_"No you're not. You're bleeding, like really bleeding." She stated._

_"Ally, really. I'm okay, but we have to go." He stood up, towering over her crouching body._

_"But Austin-"_

_"Ally, we don't have time for this!" He snapped, eyes flashing dark once again. Ally shrunk back, afraid of his sudden outburst._

_Austin's expression softened with regret. "I'm sorry, Ally, but you have you trust me on this." He held out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, she took it. Holding her protectively by the shoulders, he lead her back to the jeep._

_As he pulled out of the parking lot, Kira Starr, a sweet girl from the drama club, appeared in the school's doorway, looking out for the incoming police cars. She spotted the car, locking eyes with Austin as he drove away, a grim expression covering his chiseled features. She stretched to look at Ally in the passenger seat, who was busy staring at Austin's back._

_"Now where do you two think you're going?" She mumbled._

* * *

_"Does it hurt?" Ally asked, watching more blood seep into the back of his t-shirt. In response, Austin bit his bottom lip and shook his head._

_Ally sighed, placing her hand over one of his, hoping to loosen his death grip on the steering wheel. "Pull over," she instructed softly._

_Austin reluctantly obeyed, bringing the jeep to one side of the road as she rubbed her thumb over his white knuckles._

_They had been driving on a straight-away outside the suburbs outlining Miami, stopping beside a field of untamed, tall, dry grass. Ally pulled him out from the jeep, grabbing the first aid kit and emergency blanket from somewhere in the back._

_The sky had turned a subtle orange when Austin and Ally sat down in the middle of the field. He had turned his back to her, so she could help peel off his shirt and look at his injury. With one look at the long gash stretching diagonally across his back, she held her breath to stay calm. She placed a hand beside the faulted skin, blushing as she felt his tense muscles, and cleaned the blood with alcohol-dampened gauze. She then sterilized the needle and thread, proceeding to stitch up his back._

* * *

Ally leaned back to admire her work. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but it would keep his back together for a good two weeks. Still, she was no expert and it had taken her a long two hours to stitch all the way over. The sun was almost gone, and the crickets were coming out. She put the supplies away, dropping the kit on Austin's discarded shirt. Moving around to face his front, she took the blanket and began to unfold it, but stopped when she felt Austin's gaze flicking about her- her fragile features, her delicate movements.

They stared at each other for a while, before Ally broke their gaze and shifted her eyes somewhere else, which just-so-happened to land on his chest. They sat awkwardly for a moment until she asked, "Are you afraid?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Afraid of what?"

Ally shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, whatever you've been doing these past eleven years."

Austin's shoulders drooped. "Honestly, I'm terrified."

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Because, it's like leaving a gang. They come out and kill you if you leave."

Ally nodded. She didn't understand, and she didn't meet to. Death was an answer enough.

Her gaze shifted to the bottom right side of his stomach by the hem of his jeans as he leaned in for the blanket. There was some type of mark that she hadn't seen before, partly hidden by his pants. She tried to get a better look at it, but it was quickly covered by the blanket. Austin didn't notice, however, and pulled her to his side to share the blanket, pondering about what he would do next. Ally leaned against his arm, wondering about him. Wondering about his earlier fight, his dark eyes, his indifference in reactions to every scenario thrown his way, his tattoo.

Wondering where he'd been the past eleven years.

* * *

Eventually, Ally knew they would have to get up and leave, but honestly, she was quite comfortable snuggled into Austin's side. She often began to drift off, only to instantly wake herself up. It wouldn't be the first time she fell asleep out in the open with him; she used to always do that when they were young. But this time she wasn't sure if she could trust him or not, though he did just save her from a kidnapping.

Austin watched as she woke herself every time, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to rub soothing soothing circles on her own arm with his thumb so that she would fall asleep. Soon, her body gave out and she fell further into his side, fatigue overpowering her will to stay up.

He laid back, pulling her with him. She balled up her small fists, using them as a pillow on the dry grass. Austin averted his gaze from her to the stars. How many times had he spent nights out in the open, watching the stars twinkle?

Too many.

Too many lonely nights, feeling the crisp breeze from Littleton, Colorado past the mountains, from White Plains, New York, watching the skaters disappear from the park before the Kensico Dam, from Manitoba, Canada, lonely in the northern chill. But not enough from Miami, Florida, the location of his hometown, and his home girl.

Yet he still continued, memorizing the constellations from every corner of the universe. He saw Pegasus, Orion, Cancer, and Draco, eyes flickering from one set of stars to the next. And somehow, his eyes landed on the girl sleeping beside him.

Maybe he didn't have to be alone. Maybe, just maybe, he could be with his best friend again. But that would mean putting her in more danger, and much of the work he's done would go to waste. He knew she was strong in society's eyes, but to the place he was bringing her, she was weak and vulnerable and _wanted_. So he promised. Right then and there, under the stars, Austin promised himself one thing: he'd be the one to protect her. The only one.

He pulled her closer, watching as she shifted her head to his shoulder. A thought occurred to him as her face scrunched up briefly in her sleep. Was this what it was like with Dez? Austin quickly shook off the thought, but he couldn't help but wonder about his old redheaded buddy. If only he knew where to find him.

With his buzzing mind, Austin's brain begged him to stop for the throbbing pain in his temple. Closing his eyes, he ran his free hand through his messy hair as though it may clear his mind before he fell asleep.

* * *

Ally woke with a blurry vision. The sun was up, and so was southern Florida's heat. She pulled the blankets off her body, seeing the other half of them crumpled where the blonde himself once lay. She stood, brushing off some of the grass that stuck to her dress. Ally let her eyes wander through the field, deeming herself lonely as she pulled one arm across her shoulders to stretch. Moving and twisting, many audible cracks aroused from her body, especially her neck, which proved the odd angle it had been resting in. As she interlaced her fingers together and sent them up, she felt a relaxing pull at her back, followed by a tickling sensation. She jumped, scared mindless. Ally turned to face Austin, a startled expression on her face.

"Well someone's jumpy this morning," he joked, clad in a new t-shirt and the slight trace of a smirk on his lips.

Ally simply slapped his arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

A devious smile crossed his face, and she continued to slap him.

"Ow! Okay, Ally, fine!"

Ally stopped, her hand caught in mid-air. "Promise you won't do anything?"

"Promise."

Ally smiled, drooping her hand. She turned to pick up the blanket when two arms encircled her waist in a tickle-attack. "Austin!"

"I had my fingers crossed!" He declared as he watched her tumble to the ground, him following suit.

"That's... not-fair!" Ally cried through laughs.

"Fiiiinnnee," he sighed childishly, climbing off her. She rolled her eyes, plucking up the first-aid-kit and blanket bundle along with herself as they made their way to the jeep.

Austin opened the trunk for the blanket, quirking an eyebrow as Ally grabbed her duffel bag. He watched as she pulled out her white shorts and turquoise blouse once again. Her gaze moved to him quickly before her dainty little hand pushed away his face saying, "Don't look."

"Why?" He opened his eyes to see that she had hiked her shorts up under her dress and was slipping the wrinkled red piece over her head. "Aw, Ally, you had to do that here?" He asked, averting his eyes quickly, but not before he spotted something purple marking her back as she pulled the blouse over her body.

In response, she laughed. "I told you not to look," She accused, adjusting her worn converses. "C'mon, slow poke," she called as she threw the bundles in the back and turned to climb back into the jeep.

Austin chuckled at their childish behavior that particular morning, climbing in and staring the engine. "So, what do you want to eat?" He asked, glancing over as her eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. She jumped in her seat, swiveling to face the compartment between them where she had stored the school food.

"I actually got us some from school, 'cause I figured we might be on the road or something," she told him, pulling out a large sandwich. Ally looked at it, a debating expression crossing her delicate features. "It's kinda big, though. Wanna share with me?" She looked up at him, pleading with her big brown doe eyes.

Austin took not so much as a glance in her direction, causing the car to jump as it hit a bump, before he easily complied. "Alright, if you want."

"Yay!" Ally cheered, beginning to unwrap the sandwich. "We'll split it."

"Okay. You take the bread and I'll take the meat," Austin declared. Ally turned to him, raising both eyebrows as she tilted her head in confusion. Without taking his eyes off the road, Austin added, "I'm joking."

"Ooohhh," Ally sighed, "I knew that." She flapped her hand, pathetically waving him off. He chuckled at her pathetic attempt to pretend she was cool.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered awkwardly, "totally." Austin turned to her for a moment, eyebrows raised as he challenged her to prove it.

Instead, she broke the eye contact and examined the sandwich, trying to find a method to splitting it. She stared at it for a while, finally deciding and gripping the thing in her two hands. She took it, and unevenly ripped in half. One side was considerably larger than the other, and she took the smaller side. She placed the big half back in the paper, starting to nibble the edges as she still wasn't used to eating large portions from her anorexic days.

Yes, she had once starved herself so much during her depression after her sister left that she developed anorexia nervosa*. She'd become abnormally skinny, and bones in her body became very prominent. Her collar bone seemed to pop out more, and her ribs became fairly noticeable.

Luckily, a neighbor had noticed the time she collapsed in her driveway and sent her to the hospital, forcing her into therapy immediately. She was sent to live with multiple other girls who also needed treatment, which included much argument between her and nurses of how much she ate. Simply a slice of watermelon pained her stomach, but she was forced to eat two. Eventually, they discharged her and she went home after two months of recovery. The hospital thought her sister still lived with her, being an adult and her legal guardian, so they let her go as the neighbor who brought her to the hospital took her home.

Ally shook her head. There were simply too many events in her life she didn't wish to remember. All she ever wanted was to be a normal teen. Have her own group of friends, have rivals and high school competition, have girl talks with her sister when she was home from college, have a sweet, swoon-worthy boyfriend. She had none of those. Why? Simple; she wasn't normal, no matter how much she wanted to be. She had exactly one friend, was degraded to a loser and immediately overlooked, had a missing sister with only a high school diploma, and had never been in a relationship, more-less never been kissed or held hands with a boy, save Austin.

Now, Ally wasn't the superstitious type, but she couldn't help but feel like the universe hated her.

Sighing, she put down her barely eaten sandwich and turned her attention to Austin. She had been zoned out for quite a while, and his mood seemed to have changed in that time. He also seemed deep in thought, eyebrows knitted and body stiff, he was tightly gripping the wheel with one hand, the other supported his head, elbow resting below the driver's window.

Was it just two hours ago they were rolling in the grass in a tickle fight? In that short amount of time, the air became thicker and there was a screaming silence between them. It was so strange, they acted as if they were still the best of friends one minute, boundaries non-existent, and the next the tension of the car ride was so thick you could slice it with a knife. It almost seemed as if they could sync in so many different ways- sync in bipolar.

Austin didn't resurface a few minutes later, and Ally didn't make any attempts to bring him to do so. She just let her mind wander, watching as the last of the long, stretched fields were swallowed into the distance.

* * *

_Ally freed a high-pitched giggle as she hobbled down the path her father had made in the dry grass._

_"Ally! I'm gonna git yoo!" Chelsea shrieked, running after her little sister._

_"No!" Ally cried, making her chubby little legs move faster. She ran to the figure standing down the path, latching onto them with both arms. She watched as Chelsea raced down to their mother, who was busy balancing Ally on her back. Their father easily scooped Chelsea up, preventing her from reaching the smaller girl._

_Chelsea and Ally giggled, sending small smiles to their parents' faces._

* * *

Ally sighed, fiddling with the bread crumbs sticking to her palm. She missed her parents. She missed Chelsea. She missed Dez. She missed _Austin_. She missed real happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there you go! It's been like what, a week?**

**SO I DID NOT CHANGE MY COVER, IF YOU NOTICED THAT. I'm helping someone with their cover, and this is the only way to get it to them. Once I've sent her all her pics, I'll put the permanent cover back up.**

**So I had a bit of a road block writing this chapter. Apparently, when I scanned Dr the portion of the story that I had so far before I published it, I had failed to notice that Ally was supposed to be the depressed one, but AUSTIN was supposed to be BIPOLAR! So that threw the chapter and story off a bit when I made Ally both those things... I'm hoping to put it back on track with a couple tweaks :)**

**Shout outs: StoryToBeToldAsOne, Blueiscool, Rachel711, mind palpitations, TazzieLuv13, RomanceAnd2ndChances, Cuppicake, and brokensmiles143 for letting me make her cover... AND all my silent readers!**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Can we get to 31-35 reviews?**

**Stay Kool!**

**-K8ie**


	8. Chapter 7- A Smile and A Tan

**No need to put me in a corner for time out to think about what I've done... I already did so. Haha-er... Yeah.**

**So I feel kinda bad for leaving you at a... not-that-great ending last chapter, but I was rushing to get it done before I left for camp, and I've been back for a week :/. And I could go on about going back to school immediately after I got back and my brother moving out and whatnot, but I'm not about to bore you guys with my life. Plus, I'm too lazy to bore you guys with my life. Hehe.**

**Yeah... I'm just gonna get on with the story now. I'll tell you all the important stuff at the bottom or whatever. **

**oh, by the way, _Lalalala land(guest)_ I suggest you read the A/N at the bottom. _I'm doing guest responses now_ too!**

**One last thing... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TazzieLuv13!**

**Disclaimer: _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Believe that I- don't own an-ny-thing (luv us, Beetles!)_**

_Recap:_

_Ally sighed, fiddling with the bread crumbs sticking to her palm. She missed her parents. She missed Chelsea. She missed Dez. She missed Austin. She missed real happiness._

* * *

**Chapter 7- A Smile And A Tan**

_He's a drummer in the band_  
_Droppin' the beat_  
_She's a DJ at the boardwalk_  
_A smile and a tan_  
_And her sandals in her hand_  
_Rockin' the shades_  
_You could almost see their eyes lock_

"Make yourself at home."

With that said, Austin dropped his bag and set his guitar by the door. Ally followed suit, taking in the small condo around her.

The place was fully furnished, and used to its extent. To the right, at the end of a small hallway, the kitchen was fully stocked. To the left, a bedroom laid beside the front door. A washer and dryer were wedged between the kitchen and opening to the living room, a bathroom on one side of the room, the master bedroom on the other.

Ally immediately made her way to the couch, sprawling herself over it. She stretched out her limbs, relaxing them after the stiff car ride. They had driven about six hours up to Tallahassee, then down south a bit to the coast. Landing in the lower section of condos beside the Gulf, they decided to stay a bit.

Lifting her head, Ally turned to the blonde in the kitchen. "So, this is your cousin's?"

"Yeah," he replied, plopping himself down on a stool. "We came here almost every summer and stayed for a week and a half when we were little. But we always made it when you were out on vacation, too, so you know, neither of us would be lonely."

Ally couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept onto his face, and the twinkle in his eyes as he reminisced the happy days. "So... when did you- you know," she asked, flinching as the smile disintegrated from his face.

"The year before I left. We couldn't find a time when our whole family- or at least his and mine- was free, so just didn't come. I stopped coming after that, but I think he stops here occasionally just because he feels like it."

She nodded, pursing her lips. Leaving and family were obviously sensitive subjects- for both of them.

* * *

"Shit." Austin flinched as boiling water hit his skin, wringing his hand and dropping the noodle ladle in the process. It clanged as it hit the counter, catching Ally's attention.

"You okay?" She asked, peering around the wall to see the problem.

"Yeah, just burned myself," Austin replied, picking the noodle ladle back up.

"Aus, just drop it," Ally sighed, walking over and taking the spoon from him. "That water will never boil enough for the noodles. You're burning yourself because you're tired. Take a break; you were driving all morning."

"Fine," he gave in, stepping away. He watched as Ally put the noodle ladle in the sink and turned off the stove, pushing the pot and strainer brimmed with water to the back of the stove to cool.

He followed her to the living room, dropping on the couch beside her. He put his feet up on the coffee table, using the remote to turn on the TV opposite of them. They settled on old Catdog cartoons to watch half-heartedly, before Austin broke the silence.

"Did you just call me 'Aus' back there?"

Ally's face painted surprise. "Huh, I guess so. Sorry, it's an old habit and I'm exhausted; I can't control half of what I say."

The blonde nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

She nodded also. "Mhmm. Don't worry, just rest. You can't stay awake forever; we're only human."

Austin smiled, the cartoons long since forgotten. _We're only human_. Ally's voice rung through his mind as he drifted into oblivion.

_We're only human._

* * *

Ally woke on something soft, an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands hugged whatever was beside her- hard, but surprisingly comfortable. She fidgeted, recognizing the feel of muscles under her hands. Abs, definitely, and, obliques?

The thought of her sleeping with someone caused her eyes to snap open, revealing the white, cotton t-shirt covering the chest in which her head had been resting on. Her eyes traveled to the person's face, visibly relaxing. She laid her head back down, but quickly shifted herself off him when a thought of their position flashed through her mind. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Moving farther from him, Ally let her gaze wander over his features. She noticed his very defined jaw, and the way his messy hair fell over his long, dark lashes.

"Y'know, it's not very polite to stare at someone while they sleep," Austin mumbled huskily, cracking open his eyes.

Ally managed to blush a deep crimson. "I wasn't staring, I was just- looking at you..." she trailed off, dropping her gaze to her hands, fingers interlocked in her lap.

She felt him shift to a more upright position on the couch they had fallen asleep on, and two fingers curled under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Hey, it's okay. I know, you're just attracted to your extremely hot best friend," he remarked softly, a teasing hint evident in his voice.

Ally rolled her eyes, but couldn't prevent the unmistakable smile that crept onto both their faces.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, buddy." She giggled, squealing when Austin took his arm from around her and ruffled her hair as he got up.

"Oh I will," he responded with a playful wink.

Ally rolled over on the couch, facing its back as she watched him make his way to the kitchen.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something in your eye?"

Austin chuckled. "I will never understand what goes through your head, Ally Dawson."

Smiling innocently, she propped her chin in her palm, resting on her elbow on the couch. "I know. So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. We can look around..."

Ally's eyes lit up like the heating of a gas fire pit. "Oh! I saw a beach on the way here! Let's go there!" she bursted, nearly falling over the back of the couch.

Austin raised his eyebrows in bemusement. "I thought you hated the beach..."

"I know, but you always made me come with you when we were little. I started to like it, but then you left and I never told you, and I never went after that, and-" her rambling was cut short, Austin holding a skeptical expression.

"Ally, shut up. I don't know- I think we should check this place out today."

"Check what out? I don't get what there is to see."

He sighed. "Nothing. We can go; I'll look around tomorrow."

Her expression flashed something skeptical, but she replaced it with joy instantaneously. He did agree to go anyway- better to not get on his bad side. "Okay," she chirped innocently. "I'm going to get dressed.

She pressed her knuckles into the couch cushions as she stood, proceeding to make her way to the bedroom where she had placed her things the previous afternoon. Running her fingers through her hair, she sifted around the duffel bag for anything close to a bathing suit. None. Ally grunted, stripping off her blouse and shorts, slipping her faded cover-up over her underwear. Untucking her hair from beneath the cover up, she crouched down to retrieve the small wristlet and cellphone in the front pocket of her bag.

"Hey, Ally, do you know where my Oakley's went?" Austin asked as she shut the door to the bedroom behind her.

"You mean the ones you lost with that little girl on the first day of school?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll buy a new pair."

He glanced up from the couch, in a faded pink ombré designed tank and yellow swim trunks. "And it looks like you need a wet suit," he added, nodding to the bra strap peeking out of her cover-up. Ally fixed her clothing, nodding as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay."

* * *

"Thanks." Ally smiled to the clerk, grabbing the bag and walking away. She met Austin by the entrance of the store, leaning in the door frame with a new pair of cheap Aviators.

"Ready?" He asked, straightening up.

"Mhmm. Let's go."

They crossed a few shops, heading down to the changing areas. Ally left to get changed, while Austin found somewhere to settle. She swapped out her under clothes for the yellow one-piece, which was the only bathing suit left that didn't downsize to children's from the junior's department.

Sighing, she pulled a small knife, the thin sheeted pad, and the needle and thread from the shopping bag. She reached down tentatively, using the knife to tear a long cut down the side if the bathing suit. Her hands fumbled with the foam sheet as she slipped it between the fabrics of the suit, then carefully stitched it up securely with the tools she'd snuck from the first-aid-kit.

Ally glanced down at her stomach, which looked as if she had the perfect figure. Blowing out her cheeks, she breathed a sigh of relief- her idea for the pad had worked. She didn't need Austin seeing how thin she _really_ was. Albeit, she was still self-conscious, so she slipped the cover-up back over her head.

Austin had two beach chairs set under an umbrella when she found him. He was laying shirtless in one, beach bag to the side and new Aviators shielding his eyes. Ally silently snuck up behind him, swiftly snatching the sunglasses from his face and sliding them onto hers as she took a seat on her chair. She giggled to herself, sliding them down to the tip if her nose as she faced him asking, "Can I help you?"

Austin stared at her, lifting an eyebrow. "You're rather peppy. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she replied happily. "I'm just glad to be back somewhere that hasn't changed in so long." She turned her head to the sky, breathing in the salty air. "I missed this place. You wouldn't imagine how much."

Austin nodded wearily. He still wasn't sure what to think about the new Ally, but she wasn't all cool with him yet either. He watched as she sank into her chair, pushing up the Aviators that were sliding down the bridge of her nose. She was happy for once- something of a rarity in these past few years.

* * *

"I'm going to the water," Austin announced, moving out of his chair and toward the water.

"Wait!"

He turned around, eyebrows raised at the tiny brunette, who had pulled off her cover-up to reveal her yellow bathing suit while his back was turned. When he looked, blonde had to avert his eyes from her figure, heat rising in his cheeks. He'd never really seen her figure, or at least what he thought was her figure. She was too innocent for that. Even with the outfit she was wearing, she was oblivious to the way people turned their heads to get a second glance at her. Austin, for one, couldn't look at her directly. Did she still remember that yellow was his favorite color?

Her hands were thoroughly rubbing sun screen into her arm, small white globs dotted over her creamy porcelain skin. Her eyes were on him, though, filled with oblivion and innocence to his gaze. "Can you get my back?" She asked, already turning her back to him.

Deciding it would be rude to say no, he carefully took the emptying bottle, squirting some of it into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, then waited for her to finish her arm so she could push aside her hair. He gently rubbed the runny cream into the small of her back and shoulders, awkwardly working around the places where the top tied around her neck and the back dropped and swooped around her side, showing much of her back and waist.

When Austin finished, she plopped back into her beach chair contentedly, patiently waiting for her fifteen minutes for the sunscreen to set into her skin before touching the ocean. She watched as he shook his head at her, smiling as he walked away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. They had passed seven minutes ago; where was Ally? He could see she wasn't under their umbrella, or anywhere along the shore. Where could she be? Not the bathroom; she was there half an hour ago.

_Oof_.

Something suddenly weighed down Austin's back, pushing him under water. He panicked for a moment, then pushed himself back to the surface- to the sound of laughter. Ally stood beside him in the waist-deep water, the salt water lapping at her ribs as she hunched over in laughter. Austin stared at her for a moment, wiping the salt water from his eyes as he glared at her. "That is not funny, missy," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is," she gasped, letting out another round of giggles.

"No, what's funny is how ticklish you are." He smirked, knowing that would throw her off.

She suddenly stopped laughing, eyes growing wide. "You wouldn't dare."

Austin's smirk grew as he nodded. "Yes I would."

The water around other beach-goers was abruptly splashed over them as Ally ran, constantly slipping on the ocean floor, trying to get away from Austin. He chased her to the shore, where she raced away from him, sand flying and sticking to her wet legs, and eventually the rest of her body when she was mercilessly tackled by Austin, who immediately pinned her down and began tickling her.

Ally shrieked, wiggling around as she tried to escape his grasp. Still, he was too strong and didn't stop until she was tearing up with laughter.

He got off of her, smiling. She got up too, but didn't smile back. Instead, she punched his arm.

It wasn't until a few hours later, when he tripped over a small sand dune with her on his back that she returned the smile, nose scrunched up and brown eyes bright, her set of pearly white teeth shining brightly, and he knew that this was the old Ally he knew; that he had finally gotten her to break down the walls she built up after he left in fear of getting hurt by anyone again, just as he hurt her.

But he couldn't help the fizzing feeling in his stomach, one that meant something was about to go wrong.

Something very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Looks like something's gonna happen! _Well, duh, self._ **

**Anyway, I feel kinda bad that I took so long to update, and when I did, it wasn't very long. Hehe. I did want to tell you that the next chapter or two will probably be fluff and stuff, because I'm really in love with this condo. haha. By the way, if you want to see the condo, google image "the victorian condo-hotel two-bedroom condo floor plan"**

**But, right after that one or two chapters of fluff, there will be action.**

Now, some of you may have noticed that I didn't update in like, three weeks because of writing camp and yatta-yatta-yatta, but I did put up a one-shot before I left dedicated to Robin Williams.

I will be editing it- like I said in my author's note when I published it, because it _wasn't_ edited, so some things may be different, a couple things will be longer and whatnot, so it'll be back on the recent part of the archive soon- keep an eye out for it:)

It's a Raura one-shot called **O Captain, My Captain**, and I hope you guys will check it out if you haven't already ;).

**Shoutouts: Anii.x (Alesea), Cuppicake, I-Love-Austin-andAlly-Stories, Zanavia13, Guest (from o captain, my captain), RomanceAnd2ndChances, Blueiscool, TazzieLuv13, mind palpitations, and Lalala land**

Lalala Land(guest): **Okay, I was so happy after I read your review, that I actually looked some things up. So yes, I am in LOVE with Green Day, but I wasn't quite sure if I remembered Nirvana and Pierce the Veil, so I looked up some of their songs. Yes, I actually used to love Smells Like Teen Sprit (listening to it now, lol) by Nirvana, and I might know some other songs by them, I'm not quite sure. As for Pierce the Veil, I don't really remember. I most probably used to listen when I was younger, but not as much anymore. I do listen to those bands periodically, though. **

**My mom calls me and oldie because my whole kindle playlist is just Journey, and Kenny Loggins, Michael Jackson, the Beetles, and John Lennon, and Van Halen, and others with like, one Bruno Mars song, a bunch of Broadway songs, and the Turn It Up! album from Austin and Ally. But I do love modern songs, loads. I love R5, the Vamps, Union J, Green Day, Paramore (old Paramore songs especially), Magic!, Imagine Dragons, One Republic, Jake Miller (he's pretty awesome), Train, and a million others I can't remember. haha!**

**And Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love it? Hate it? Over rate it? Understate it? You tell me!**

**Anyways, Stay Kool!**

**Bie!**

**-K8ie**


	9. Chapter 8- Last Nite

**A/N: Hello, Beautiful Beings! If that's not weird at all...**

**So someone crashed into my teacher's house and destroyed it... thank God no one was hurt. But this is proving hard for her and my class, so please pray for her if possible.**

**I know the prom episode was forever ago, but man, that was awesome! Who's excited about Records and Wrecking Balls?! Hey- I just realized how cute it is when Dez calls Carrie "Babe"... wow. This is me, forever alone. forever a stone. forever a loan. forever a clone. forever... by Drake. Ryan Higa, anybody? Nevermind. Just check him out on youtube. He's awesome.**

**Disclaimer:  I got that rooock and rooooll, yeah- yeah, I don't got aaaanythiiing, yeah, yeah.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_It wasn't until a few hours later, when he tripped over a small sand dune with her on his back that she returned the smile, nose scrunched up and brown eyes bright, her set of pearly white teeth shining brightly, and he knew that this was the old Ally he knew; that he had finally gotten her to break down the walls she built up after he left in fear of getting hurt by anyone again, just as he hurt her._

_But he couldn't help the fizzing feeling in his stomach, one that meant something was about to go wrong._

_Something very wrong._

**Chapter 8- Last Nite**

_Well, I've been in town_

_For just about fifteen_

_Whole minutes now_

_Oh, baby, I feel so down_

_And I don't know why_

_I keep walking for miles_

Ally's face contorted in disgust as she stared down at the jar in Austin's hand. "No. There is no way."

Austin broke the seal and popped the lid. "You have to. Everyone does- this is part of childhood memories." He smirked.

Ally shook her head. "No way. I'm almost eighteen!"

His smirk broadened. "Exactly. _Almost_ eighteen. You don't get to make anymore childhood memories after this."

She failed to respond, and he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked pickles?"

Ally pursed her lips, the tempting ideas slowly luring her in. "No! I like my pickles classic! I will not ruin that with… those."

"It's just Kool-aid!"

"I don't care!"

A bit agitated, Austin sighed. "What can I do to get you to eat one?"

Ally stopped, looking thoughtful. Finally, she said, "You eat one first."

"Really." Austin gave her a bored look.

"Yes, really. Those things must be old; I want to make sure I'm not going to die first."

"So you'd let me die?"

"Every man for himself." Ally looked confident.

Austin groaned. There was no other way. Sticking two fingers into the jar, he pulled out one of the red pickles. Ally crinkled her nose as he popped it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Now you try."

Ally cringed. "I don't know…"

"Oh, for god's sake." Austin quickly wrapped an arm around her thin waist, pulling her as close as possible. She inhaled sharply, her mouth opening a bit. He took the opportunity to pop a Koolickle through her parted lips, into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't spit it out; Austin's hand was clamped over her lips. Forced to chew the Kool-aid soaked pickle, she glared at him beneath his hand.

"So?" Austin had the audacity to look hopeful.

Ally continued to glare at him, shoving him away from her. "The real things are better."

The blonde boy groaned, twisting the lid back on the jar. "You're so stubborn."

She smiled innocently, twirling a bit as she made her way to the couch. The backs of her legs hit it, and she flopped onto her back. "Why, thank-you," she cooed sarcastically, her hands going to her cheeks.

Austin shook his head as he placed the Koolickles back in the refrigerator. Mania, definitely mania in that girl today. And the day before. Shutting the cold box with a thud followed by the rattling of jars inside, he came around the doorway, seating himself on a stool at the counter across from the stove. "So I was planning to go out and look around today… Wanna join?"

Ally sat up properly, her legs crisscrossed and her face grinning as sweetly as applesauce. "Do I have any choice?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

She grabbed a couch pillow, creating designs in the gray suede with her fingers. "Okay. When should we go?"

"How about now?" He checked his phone. "It's about 11:25, we can look for a place to eat by twelve."

"Sure, let me just put on some shoes."

Austin's eyes trailed the girl as she disappeared into her bedroom- he _was_ still a teenage boy after all, and he couldn't deny that Ally _did_ seem to grow very much since they were children, maturing both physically and mentally. Albeit, he didn't feel the need for anything a mile close to romantic, as he felt it would be selfish to leave the poor girl for eleven years, and then take advantage of her. Actually, it would be completely selfish. She needed someone, not to numb the pain, but to save her from the everlasting hangover.

She emerged a moment later, her red Corky's lifting her about four inches back up, matching her red and yellow sundress. "Ready!" she chimed, wobbling a bit as she attempted to twirl down to the front door. The small, black over-the-shoulder bag she usually used when going out thumped her hip when she stopped, causing her to giggle as she teetered and nearly toppled into the wall. The blonde boy simply rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, following behind as she opened the door and pranced down the front steps and down the walkway.

* * *

Ally quickly learned that height had a price. They had decided to walk, and she wore her heels to feel average height standing beside Austin at the very least. Although, the shoes seemed to be having problems with the sidewalk and the pavement. Maybe it had been her lack of proper sleep, or her tough luck, or even her abnormal amount of clumsiness, but she seemed to be tripping over everything more than usual. At one point, the sidewalk dropped off at an odd angle unbeknownst to her, and she had overestimated her distance from it, coming very close to face planting while dragging Austin down with her. Luckily, his reflexes kicked in and he stepped out to balance them. Ally kept a hand around the underside of his elbow after that.

* * *

After much decision-making (and flipping several coins- Ally was convinced they were all rigged) they decided to eat at the grilled cheese place for lunch, and the Middle Eastern place beside it either for dinner, or lunch the next day.

The pair entered the place, the aromas of cheese and bread making their mouths water. Ally pulled Austin out to the outside tables after ordering and getting drinks, where they sat at one of the vacant tables by the railing. The cashier brought out their food, which they took their time with in-between the animated conversation they had which ranged from pancakes being waffles without abs, to Austin's overaged high school career.

"What do you mean, 'they just let you in'? There had to be some sort of dilemma- you're nineteen!" Ally poked the ice in her cup with her straw wildly. Austin had turned nineteen in October, and she was beyond confused.

"I don't know, they just did. I told them I was held back when I was gone, and they accepted me." Austin twisted the white paper straw wrapper around his forefinger.

"But they didn't even stop to notice that you were held back junior year, and now you're taking classes like AP Calc?" She broke a piece of ice.

"What can I say, the guy had a lot on his plate. Believed me easily- Marino High has a sucky security plan." Austin smiled. "For all he knows, he could've just admitted an undercover international spy." He looked up at her and winked, a sly smirk growing on his face.

Ally scoffed, a smile working its way onto her face also. "Sure, says the boy who loves wannabe waffles."

"Says the girl who loves wannabe cucumbers."

Ally pretended to gasp in horror. "Austin Monica Moon, you did not just go there!"

Austin's eyes visibly widened. "Ally," he whined.

In the time that they had been sitting there, A family of three, a young couple, an elderly couple, and a pair of girls had joined them outside at the tables. Plus, a quartet of college girls had passed as Ally blurted it, all of which had giggled as they heard.

He leaned toward her, his elbows on the table. "You miss, have crossed the line." He pointed at her.

She smiled innocently, her gaze falling to the paper in the plastic bowl with the word "Meltdown" printed in perfect rows. "Oops?" She released the straw and fiddled with the paper instead.

The boy shook his head and laughed.

Laughing along with them was the elderly couple who were watching them, smiling about how that was the way they used to be. A table away, one of the girls was cooing over the cuteness of the couple, while the other just ogled the blonde boy. The little girl with her parents a few tables away agreed, wanting to be in a relationship just like they seemed to be one day, happy, and free without a care in the world when they were together. The other young couple thought they looked so too, though they were all wrong. They weren't free, and when they had first been reunited, there were so many more things to care about than ever, but they were momentarily happy, and wouldn't give up that moment for another life.

About an hour had passed before they decided to clear up and go for some sight-seeing. Ally slid her hand into the crook of Austin's arm as he offered for her while passing the railing beside the old couple, both picking up the voice of the woman as she murmured to her husband, "...such a lovely couple. I hope Teresa finds love like that one day..." They could feel her gaze on them and blushed, realizing that the woman thought they were together. It was nothing like that.

Maybe the fact was obvious to them, but not to strangers.

They could care less, though. There were worse things to brood over, yet neither of them showed any signs of worry. Austin had been forced to put up a cool, collected façade for the sake of his work, though he could be mentally panicking about every little detail he knew could go so wrong and turn his whole line upside down. Ally had learned to keep a strong front to belittle her emotions and therefore, her whole being from her peers.

So naturally, neither noticed the conflict among the other's heads, although the thickness of affliction hung in the air as neither of them moved to pursue it. They moved around the town with ease, interlocked at the arms while the sun headed west.

Outside, she merrily skipped with a spring in her step, her smile ghosting a serene look about her face. On the inside, she was having a mental breakdown so intense, her high spirits were dropping after her few days of mania. How could they not? The heartache she'd been feeling since she was six terrified her, and only worsened about three years ago. The migraines she's had, the loneliness she'd felt, the broken life she'd endured- it was all too much. She couldn't even tell anymore. She felt numb in every way, from the healing slits on her writs and thighs, to the ample amount of sheer silence in her home. She couldn't say she no longer knew how love felt, because it was somewhere there. In the memories of her family, in the sight of Dez holding her like an overprotecive brother, in the sight of the cheeky smile of the little blonde toddler with the spiky hair. It was there. And she did still believe in the prospect of love at first sight, maybe not romantically so.

Ally loved her mother from the time she first opened her eyes. She loved her father from the first time he took her in his arms. She loved Chelsea from the first time she leaned close and bopped her nose. She loved Dez and Trish from the first time they chattered on without sparing her a breath. She loved Austin from the first time he brought her to the pond.

But love hurt. And so did the thoughts running a current through her brain.

_What about school? What about **Trish?** Did they figure out that she was missing? That **they** were missing? Was Trish worrying? Was there a missing person's flyer going about for her and Austin? Was Austin really keeping them safe? _

_Could she even trust him? _

Of course she could.

_Then how did her whole family go missing?_

That thought mortified her. Just the idea of Austin being the reason for their sudden unknown departure sent shivers down her spine. Taking the shiver for being cold, he pulled his arm away from hers and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her close to his warm body. She had to fight the urge to push him away. It could make sense. Her family had disappeared without a trace, and now, so had she. School had never contacted her, and come to think of it, neither had Trish. She hadn't seen a single missing person's flyer, or even received a second glance from any store clerk to show that she had looked at least somewhat familiar. That came down to the last question: was Austin protecting them, or just himself? Surely he'd run on Homecoming night to get away, but the next day he had covered her body with his to stop a bullet. Austin's opponent had talked as if she were the trade of a deal. Was she really? Was she part of some illegal race, who needed to be alive in order to receive a prize for? Part of a plan that Austin had been a part of? He could very well have stolen her family; why not her?

Ally squeezed her eyes shut, gulping back the wetness forming in her eyes. At least he needed her alive. She'd just have to go with it, if the possibility to see her family was still out there. Sighing in distress, she leaned her head on Austin's chest.

As though he misunderstood her sudden closeness, he glanced down at her, expecting a look of fatigue. The sun was way west, and beginning its decent, so his impulse was to take her home and let her rest the night. Her eyes were shut, her smile no longer there.

"You want to go home?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

At the mention of home, tears outlined the edges of her eyelashes though her closed lids. She nodded, burying her face in his chest, despite the harrowing possibilities she'd very recently pondered about. It didn't matter if he may be dangerous; if he was the only thing left she had to cling onto, she would.

Austin didn't question her tears. It wasn't his in his right to know. He simply pulled her into his chest, letting her free her tears while he held her in the comforting arms that she had needed for so long, and hadn't known that it would piece in a bit of her hollowness. Her emotions were in his hands, and he feared that with one wrong step, he may shatter the broken pieces of her that he was trying it glue back together, though he knew it wouldn't look the same.

* * *

Obviously, they abandoned the choice of eating at the Middle Eastern place for dinner, but pancakes and hot cocoa sufficed for warm comfort food. They didn't eat at the table, because the couch is always the way to go with comfort food. The duo successfully completed many _Catdog_ episodes this time, a few giggles dropped here and there, but mostly silence. Although, the plates were soon scraped of the last traces of maple syrup and chocolate drizzlings, and the hot cocoas collected at the bottom of their mugs, a ring of chocolate around the top of where it had originally brimmed with the hot liquid and squishy marshmallows.

The blanket they had originally stuck their legs under from opposite sides of the couch was now mostly toward Ally's side, pulled up and over her hips, the delicate curves of her body evident as she lay on her side, battling to prolong her awareness for the rest of the episode. Her left elbow planted on the cushions, that hand supported her drooping head. Her bottom lip lay clamped between her teeth as she watched, her squinted eyes reflecting the bright lights of the television before her. Pressed between her other hand and her stomach was another cup filled half with sakura allure tea, sunken tears melted into the drink. Hot cocoa and another caffeinated drink was probably not the best option a for pre-bedtime, but that was part of the idea. When the heat of the chocolate did little to awaken her, she turned to tea, supposedly holding more caffeine than coffee, yet failing to keep her from oblivion.

Ally had not a very clear idea of why she insisted on staying awake and ignore her body's calls- perhaps it was because of the nightmares threatening to make an appearance now that she would be sleeping in her own room alone since before Homecoming, or perhaps it was because she had begun to brood over the most terrifying of possibilities she'd ever imagined. Whatever the reason, it was almost painful to keep from shutting down.

Austin lay on the opposite side of the couch, his gaze flickering from the screen and back to Ally. He couldn't help it; there was something about her that changed throughout the afternoon. Her whole demeanor changed, her smile fading with the sunset until they had reached where they were now, sometime around midnight where the moon was out and the tide was high.

_At night when the stars _

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself..._

The memories of the long-lost song hung around him as he took the old acoustic guitar from its perch beside the couch, cradling it carefully in his lap. Running his left hand over the smooth neck before placing his fingers in a D minor chord and softly plucking the strings in an intricate pattern, he began a soft lullaby that could match the peaceful rolls of the ocean waves at night. It sounded a bit low, due to his lack of a capo, but seemed just as wonderful.

_Talking to the Moon,_

_Tryin' to get to you..._

The words replayed in his head as he transitioned from D minor to G and back, finally switching to a sweeping F, G, A minor pattern.

His music played over the low drone of the television, catching Ally's attention instantaneously. She watched him, her gaze resting on his facial features the whole way though. The way he displayed a rare kind of innocence, his focus fixed on the perfect, beaten-up instrument, the way his soft, golden-brown strands fell effortlessly over his eyes, the way his head bobbed slowly to the tempo. The way he loved the music.

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone,_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Ohhhhhhh..._

He finished with one last soft, barely audible strum. After a few moments, he decided to lift his head, expecting to find Ally with her eyes shut, her lukewarm tea still pressed to her stomach. Instead, he found nothing. The space she had taken up only moments ago was empty, and the only traces of her were the tangles blankets on the couch, the scraped, sticky plate from dinner, and the empty mug of hot cocoa.

Setting the guitar down once more, he picked up their plates and mugs, throwing the plates and cups carelessly into the dishwasher, not even bothering with scrubbing off the sticky syrup or rinsing out the chocolate remains first. Turning off the kitchen light, Austin collected his guitar and flipped off the TV, heading toward one of the two bedrooms.

He wandered into Ally's, her light already off and her back turned to him. He could hear her steady breathing as he made his way over to her. The cup of tea was on the bedside drawer, still half empty.

Austin examined her face, noting that the dry tears from earlier were now covered with a few fresh ones, still wet and gliding over her cheeks each time she flinched in her sleep. Sighing, he reached out and wiped away a stray droplet with his thumb, not missing her flinch at the touch of his finger. He pulled back reluctantly, making his way back out of the room, leaving the guitar with her, making sure that it was noticeable, directly across from the foot of the bed.

* * *

"Austin?"

Austin whipped around, only to face the poor girl herself. Her hair was a mess, as if she'd only brushed though it with her fingers, and the tear stains from last night still lingered on her skin. Clothed in a pair of yoga shorts and a baggy sweatshirt, she look as if she had come from a late-night campfire.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something." She looked down at her feet, her face showing a thin tinge of embarrassment. "Well, actually... I wanted to say sorry first. I don't remember exactly how I broke down, or how bad it was, or how uncomfortable I must've made you, but-"

"Ally."

Her head snapped up, her eyes enlarging. "What?"

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn't make me uncomfortable. Everyone snaps at one point; it's okay."

She played with the string of the hoodie. "You sure?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. It's fine, really."

"Oh." Feeling a twinge of awkwardness, she tilted her head forward, letting the messy tangled clumps of hair cover her face. "We-"

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Frowning, slightly, Austin reached into his pocket, pulling out a cellular device. His eyebrows knitted together as he read the caller ID. Someone was trying to Facetime him. "Hey, do you know this number?" he asked turning the device toward Ally.

She hopped up onto the counter beside him, reading the number over his shoulder. That number- she had to have seen it before. It was too familiar.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

The phone continued to vibrate in his hand as Ally swiftly shifted to reach into her back pocket, pulling out her own flip-phone. Quickly typing in the ten-digit code, she watched as the name flashed before her.

"_Trish."_

Austin looked up at her. "How'd she get my number?"

Ally shrugged frantically. "I don't know! What do we do?"

_Buz- **Missed**** Call.**_

Ally tapped his shoulder. "Is your location on?"

He shook his head. "No."

She nodded. "Good. She's going to call again. She always does."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Austin looked up at her, where her chin nearly rested on his shoulder.

She tugged a piece of her hair, a nervous habit resulting from her former habit of chewing it. "I guess I'll have to face the music some time now or later. I'd rather get it over with."

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Austin nodded, handing her the phone and moving out of view of the camera.

_Bzzz Bzz-_ **_Accept_**

"Ally? Where the hell are you?!"

* * *

**A/N: Someone's in deep...**

**Hehe... I feel so devious, I've got a little foreshadowing in here... hehehehehe. Who cares if I've goy my cozy warm sweatshirt on and my nice warm beanie on my head... and my fuzziest slippers (not very fuzzy). I feel like a total baddie! Sad, I know.**

**See if you can guess the foreshadowing!**

**Did anyone else watch the R5 live stream concert in NY? I did! I didn't actually go, but I watched... haha. I thought it was the funniest thing when they started talking about Ross sitting home alone watching movies naked with popcorn. Riker was like, "Ross naked and- oh! Wow. How about that. Ross naked..." (or something like that... it was like, two weeks ago. And who saw the video where Ross broke down during One Last Dance? I heard that it was because of what happened to their grandmother... I don't know if it's true though... It may have very well been though, so they're on my prayers anyway. **

**And who saw the RYDELLINGTON? I freaked. Sadly.**

_So, I changed my penname, and I'm considering a new Title for this, which would mean a new summary. I know I probably shouldn't, but it's just so tempting! I've already changed the summary like, four times, which is probably a bad idea. I don't know. I'm having a mental debate. For now, I'll keep the title because I just recently changed my penname... Actually, I think I'll keep it. Yeah. Gosh, I'm wishy-washy!_

**Hey! I just realized that this was my longest chapter so far! I was aiming for about 3,050 at least for the actual chapter, and I got it! Slowly increasing guys... and this one wasn't even part of the original plan. I was going to jump right to next chapter- or so I had half written out before I published it- but I liked the condo, so I kept it for another chap. *Hint, hint* **

**Next chapter is where I got halfway through for my friend, and then I decided to publish this. So the rest after it will be written out! Yay!**

**So, I accidentally deleted all of my fanfiction emails while cleaning it out, so I could only respond to my reviews for shoutouts... oops. **

**Shoutouts: ****Blueiscool and AustinAndAllyForeverX**

_**Love it? Hate it? Overrate it? Understate it? Tell me! **_

_**How about we reach 41-45 reviews for next chapter? **_

_**Stay Kool!**_

_**Bie!**_

_**-K8ie**_


End file.
